Operation: VAMPIRE
by rosebud171
Summary: When Numbuh 3 is bitten by a vampire strange things start to happen and no one knows what to do. For the first time ever this could be a situation where not even Numbuh 1 knows the answer to. Will her friends be able to save her or will she'll be forever apart of the undead?
1. Vlad the weird new kid

**AN: I originally wrote this back in 2014 in October for Halloween and the last time I updated this thing was Thanksgiving and then eventually I lost interest in it all together. But here I decided to rewrite this for Halloween 2015. I made some changes to this first part originally I had two other fan characters but I decided to not add them and just focus on my main two oc's.**

 **For those who don't know who they are their names are Hailey Burrmuto/Numbuh 7 and Yoon-Hee Cheong/Numbuh 8, I suggest you read 'New Kitty Operative in town' it explains who they are and what they look like.**

 **It also says when they were born. Hailey/Numbuh 7 was born on 5/22/93 and Yoon-Hee was born on 9/27/93. Even though it says 92 that was a mistake I didn't realize it until later on but ignore that, they were both in 1993. Since this show came on in the early 2000s I'd like to say everyone was born in the early 90's.**

 **I'll also tell you another thing Numbuh 8 and Numbuh 7 aren't exactly human there cat girls and that's all I'm gonna say.**

 **Another change I made was this first part originally this was gonna start out with Numbuh 3 getting candy for her team but I decided to change that.**

 **One more thing before we start, I originally wanted to write two stories before this but I wanted to get this up before Halloween. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Operation: Vicious night dwellers who**

 **Appear in the night to**

 **Maliciously drink the blood of**

 **Precious victims**

 **Intentionally**

 **Robbing them of there**

 **Everyday life**

It was a regular day at Gallagher Elementary, Mrs. Thompson's class was getting a new student but this student she was receiving however was far from ordinary.

"Class I would like to introduce our new student joining us today. Everyone this is Vlad Bishop". Mrs. Thompson introduced.

Vlad looked far from a regular kid, his skin was marble white and his eyes were red. Not red as in he's crying or has an eye infection his eyes were naturally colored red like paint. He even had two vampire fangs that popped out but everyone just thought it was a Halloween costume or something.

He had dark brown hair that made his skin look paler. His clothes were black sneakers, dark grey pants, and a black buttoned up 3/4 shirt with black leather fingerless gloves.

The girls seem to fall for him insanely. "He's so cute". One girl giggled. "I know right". Another giggled in response. "I love boys with red eyes". One more giggled.

Numbuh 4 heard all this and felt disgusted. He's just a regular kid there's no reason to start a flirty fest over him. "Blah". Numbuh 4 said making a gag face.

"I want all of you to make Vlad fell very welcome. Vlad where would you like to sit"? Mrs. Thompson asked.

Once she asked nearly all the girls shouted 'Vlad can sit with me' or 'I want Vlad to sit over here'. It was like a radio contest just announced the last ticket to the Rainbow Monkey's on ice show and the next person who calls is the lucky winner.

"I think I'll sit with….her". Vlad said pointing to Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3 looked in surprise. "Me"? She asked.

"Surely someone as lovely as you wouldn't wanna be alone now wouldn't you"? He flirted.

"Um…I…I guess". Numbuh 3 blushed.

"Very well then Mr. Bishop would you kindly a take a seat next Ms. Sanban"? She asked.

"With pleasure". He grinned as he winked at Kuki.

Numbuh 3 felt week at the knees her face was as a red as a tomato and she let out a small giggle.

This made Numbuh 4 very jealous he wanted to bite Vlad's head off. "Relax Numbuh 4 it's just a seating arrangement". Numbuh 2 said.

"Whatever that kid better not try anything with Kuki". Numbuh 4 growled.

"Somebody's jealous". Numbuh 2 taunted.

"Shut up I'm not jealous I just don't him to bully her that's all". Numbuh 4 said not admitting what he really meant.

"Yeah right". Numbuh 2 said sarcastically.

As the day went on Vlad was the weirdest new kid that ever hit Gallagher Elementary during classes he wouldn't sit anywhere near the sunlight by the window and all the girls were drawn to him like flies on wax paper.

At Lunch his food was nothing but red meat and whenever he took a bite he'd suck all the juices in the meat leaving it dry and he'd eat the left over dried meat. Could he be a picky eater or a vampire?

That's crazy other than Count Spankulot real vampires are just make believe. They only appear in stories or movies not real life right?

At recess Vlad only stood in the shade not wanting to play with the other kids because of the sunlight.

"Man what's up that kid? He's weirder then The Toiletnator". Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah all the girls expect me Numbuh 7 and Numbuh 8 are all goo-goo eyed over him". Numbuh 5 said.

"Maybe he's good with conversations". Numbuh 8 said.

"More like good at making them feel like jelly". Numbuh 7 said.

"Or like jelly in a jelly filled lovey goo-goo donut". Numbuh 2 joked.

Numbuh 5 slapped him in the back of the head with her hat. "Ow what"? Numbuh 2 said rubbing the back of his head.

"Numbuh 2 not now". Numbuh 5 said annoyed.

"I mean it though there's something not right about that kid".Numbuh 4 said.

Meanwhile with Numbuh 3 she was playing on the jungle gym when she lost her footing and slipped. Just as she was about to hit the ground Vlad flew out of the shadows and caught Numbuh 3 just in time.

Vlad place Numbuh 3 down on the ground, she was in a dazed as to what just happened. How did Vlad know when to catch her but more importantly why was his skin so cold? Numbuh 3 felt some of his flesh and it felt ice cold like marble or ice cream.

Numbuh 3 snapped out of her daze when her friends came to her aid. "Numbuh 3 are you okay"?! Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Vlad saved my life". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Weird how did he know when to catch you"? Numbuh 1 wondered.

"Maybe he's got reflexes or something". Numbuh 2 said.

"Maybe or maybe he's a cruddy vampire". Numbuh 4 said.

They all started at Wally like he was crazy.

"Numbuh 4 vampires aren't real. Well a side from Count Spankulot but he doesn't count". Numbuh 5 said.

"Think about it his eyes are red! I mean what human being has red eyes!? And his skin is whiter then cruddy snow! He also didn't wanna be in the sunlight and to top it off his lunch was nothing but red meat"! Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 4 don't you think your being paranoid"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Numbuh 7's right Numbuh 5 thinks your letting jealously cloud your mind". Numbuh 5 grinned.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't want him messing with her". Numbuh 4 said defending himself.

"Knock it off you two maybe that Vlad kid's a little strange but we can't automaticity assume that he's a vampire based on his appearance". Numbuh 1 said.

"You really shouldn't judge someone based on what they look like Numbuh 4. It isn't very nice". Numbuh 8 said.

Everyone laughed Numbuh 8's remark telling Numbuh 4 off. The laughter soon stopped when the bell rang signaling that recess was over. As everyone headed back to class Numbuh 3 couldn't help but thought about Numbuh 4 said about Vlad. Sure he was weird but it doesn't mean he was a vampire.

As Numbuh 3 was at her locker getting her books for class she kept thinking about Vlad being a vampire.

" _Well his eyes are unnaturally red and his skin is pale and it did feel like ice. Numbuh 1's pale but his skin isn't cold like ice cream"._ She thought. Once Numbuh 3 closed her locker Vlad appeared out of nowhere standing in front of her, which caused her to jump.

He surprised her so much that she dropped her books. "Hi Vlad". Numbuh 3 blushed.

"Let me help you with that". Vlad purred.

Vlad helped Kuki pick up her books as he was helping her he couldn't help but stare at her neck. His mischievous red eyes were drawn to it like candy. He smiled in delight with his fangs showing.

Numbuh 3 felt his presentence and she wondered what he found so fascinating once she looked up he looked away. His hand touched hers it made Numbuh 3 shivered because it felt unnaturally cold. This was really awkward Numbuh 3 really wanted to break the silence.

"Thanks for saving me from falling but can I ask you something"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"What is it"? Vlad asked.

"How did you know that I'd fall"? Kuki asked.

"Let's just say I have a keen sense of knowing when something's going to happen before it happens". Vlad answered truthfully.

"Are you psychic"? Kuki asked.

"You can say that". He grinned as he walked away.

Numbuh 3 stared at him weirdly. "Strange kid but I'm grateful that he saved me from becoming a pancake". She giggled at the last part. Her giggling was interrupted by bell for class.

"Oh no I can't be late I don't want a tardy pass". She said going to her class.

Later school was finally done for the day everyone headed back to the treehouse once homework was done everyone had free time. Numbuh's 2 and 4 were playing Super Smash Bros while Numbuh 5 was reading her magazine and Numbuh 7 listened to her IPod. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 8 just watched the two boys play.

Hoagie was beating Wally real good he played as Mario while Numbuh 4 played as Pikachu. Numbuh 2 punched Numbuh 4 really hard which him to loose. "Ha I won"! Numbuh 2 gloated.

"No you didn't you cheated"! Numbuh 4 argued.

"It's not my fault you're no good at video games". Numbuh 2 said.

"Why you". Numbuh 4 said but was cut by the loud alarm. Numbuh 1 came out of his room shouting.

"Mission time guys! Kids Next Door move out"! Numbuh 1 shouted to his team.

Everyone headed to The Cool Bus ready to fight whenever it was they were gonna face.

"What's the mission chief"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"It appears that Knightbrace is forcing kids who come out of the candy store to brush their teeth. He's located in the ally outside of the store". Numbuh 1 explained as the bus landed in that location.

Once everyone stepped out with weapons at hand Knightbrace was nowhere to be found. "Spread out everyone Knightbrace has to be around here somewhere". Numbuh 1 said to his team.

Numbuh 3 went to the other side hoping that Knightbrace would be there but to her disappointment he wasn't.

Numbuh 3 sighed in disappointment when all of a sudden the brick wall opened up. Numbuh 3 was surprised by this but then realized that her hand was against a brick. That must've opened it.

Numbuh 3 peaked inside it was nothing but darkness she could however see some stairs and a lit torch. "Should I? Maybe Knightbrace is hiding down here somewhere". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 took a deep nervous breath and stepped inside which caused the brick wall to close.

Numbuh 3 grabbed the torch and precede to walk downstairs with the fire guiding her. Knightbrace won't be down there but something else will. Little does she know someone will be waiting for her to give her let's call it a surprise.

End of this chapter I hope your enjoying so far. What happen next? Read chapter 2 and find out.


	2. A real pain in the neck

Numbuh 3 followed the flame and walked down the stairs until there was solid ground. "Thank goodness I thought there'd be more stairs". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 turned to see where she was.

It looked to be a room of some sort the walls and flooring were made of stone there was even a lake on the side which lead to a river.

On the walls were paintings from the early nineteenth century and there was a dining table with a refrigerator that was in the corner, there even was a vanity with an old beautiful hairbrush, an old perfume bottle and a music box.

That wasn't even the freakiest thing. The creepiest thing was that there were three coffins! One was white with a shiny gold cross on top, the second was teal marble and the last one was all black with gold lining on the sides underneath the coffins was a long beautiful Arabic style rug. It really complimented the timeless decorating of the underground hideout.

Numbuh 3 took in her surroundings she didn't know what to think. "There's something you don't see every day". She said. Numbuh 3 spotted the refrigerator and was curious as to what was in there.

She approached it and opened the door and to her surprise it was bottles of blood!

"Is that….no it must be cranberry juice or something". Numbuh 3 said denying the fact that there were bottles of actual blood in the fridge.

Numbuh 3 carefully took one out and unscrewed the cap and took a big whiff. The crimson liquid had a strong copper scent it almost made her made gag. She quickly put the cap back on and put it back in the fridge and closed it.

Kuki was stunned at what she just sniffed it was real blood! "Okay that was super gross! Why would there be bottles of blood in a refrigerator"?! Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 3 turned to see the coffins she wondered who was sleeping in them. She was tempted to take a peek inside.

"I wonder if…..no, no not a good idea". Numbuh 3 said trying to stop herself from being too curious. But eventually her curiosity got the better of her. Numbuh 3 approached the black one and gently opened it and she was in awe in what she just discovered.

It was Vlad sleeping with his arms across his chest like how a vampire would sleep in the movies. Kuki was struck speechless Numbuh 4's paranoid statements were right. Vlad was a real vampire! He was a real life blood sucking, garlic hating, coffin sleeping vampire!

Numbuh 3 was scared she had to get out of here and tell the others. "I gotta get out of here". Numbuh 3 said scared. But just as she was turning to leave a girl vampire appeared in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere". She shirked. The girl vampires name was Aurora she was pale like Vlad and she wore a purple and black gothic dress with long light auburn wavy hair and light blue eyes.

"You're just in time for the feeding hour". A boy vampire said appearing next to her. The boy vampire was Nosferatu he had jet black hair and topaz eyes. He wore all black clothing which was black pants, shoes and a black t-shirt with a white skull in the front.

Aurora and Nosferatu grabbed Numbuh 3's arms they had a pretty tight grip on her. No matter how much Numbuh 3 struggled to get free they just held on tighter.

"Please let me go I won't tell I swear"! Kuki cried.

"Shut up and we won't rip you to spreads"! Aurora snapped. Numbuh 3 in fear obeyed her command she's already in a tight situation as it is she didn't wanna make it worse on herself.

Vlad arose from his coffin he unfolded his arms and opened his bright red eyes. His vampire shirk gave Numbuh 3 a scared chill down her spine.

"Well, well Kuki what a nice surprise to see you. May I ask what you're doing down here in our lair"? Vlad grinned evilly.

"I only came down to find someone that's all". Numbuh 3 said frightened.

"And who exactly is this someone"? Vlad asked.

"Um…he's…..he's called Knightbrace and he's a bad guy that forces kids to brush their teeth". Numbuh 3 said timidly.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and wondered if Numbuh 3 was telling the truth or if she was lying out of fear to save her skin.

"Are you telling me the truth Kuki you know I hate liars". He growled.

"No I'm telling the truth please let me go I won't tell anyone that you're a vampire my lips are sealed". Numbuh 3 said.

Vlad approached Numbuh 3 and cupped her cheeks and place one hand on her throat. She shivered at his unnaturally cold flesh touching hers.

"Oh dear sweet Kuki you'll know were vampires therefore you'll be the only mortal that knows our secret and we can't have that. And to make sure no one knows your blood belongs to us". Vlad hissed.

Numbuh 3 was really scared now she knew where this was going and she didn't like it one bit.

"Please don't hurt me I don't taste good. Really I taste horrible". Numbuh 3 said trying to get her way out of this.

"Nice try but that won't work. By the way I would never hurt such a sweet innocent creature like yourself. I'm just gonna take some delicious red liquid out of your body and make you one of us". He purred.

Vlad opened his mouth and breathed onto her face, his breath was a sparkly blue mist that went into Numbuh 3's nose. It made her week and disorientated everything was spinning and she felt very sleepy. She fell on the ground and couldn't get up. Vlad picked up Kuki and licked his lips and said with delight.

"Mmmm so delicate and so fragile yet so strong and brave". Vlad said as he took a bite of Numbuh 3's neck.

Meanwhile with Sector V they finally caught Knightbrace and tied him up already to be sent to Kids Next Door Arctic Prison. "Mission accomplished team". Numbuh 1 said satisfied with their mission.

"Hey where's Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 2 asked.

Just then a bloodcurdling scream rang out causing the whole team to panic.

"It's Kuki she's in trouble"! Numbuh 4 said frantically. They followed where her scream was leading them. They came to the same brick wall Kuki found.

"Her screams are coming from in here". Hailey said.

"But how the crud do we get in there"? Wally asked.

Numbuh 5's hand pressed against a fake brick which caused it to open like the last time. "Come on! We're coming Numbuh 3"! Numbuh 5 yelled charging down the steps as the rest followed.

Once they made it down there they made a horrifying discovery. Vlad held Kuki in his arms while he drank her blood.

"Get your cruddy undead hands off her you freak"! Numbuh 4 shouted.

Vlad dropped her and stood up with his hands up. He licked the leftover blood off his lips and shirked.

"Don't move or we'll shoot"! Numbuh 1 shouted. Vlad just laughed and said.

"Ooh I'm so scared what are you gonna do spank me to death"? He mocked insulting there splankers.

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you dude". Numbuh 7 said.

"Really then maybe you shouldn't underestimate my power"! Vlad said with a wave of his hand making all there splankers break.

"Hey! Why I otta"! Numbuh 4 growled. Vlad laugh evilly and disappeared.

"He's getting away! Wait until I get my hands on him"! Numbuh 4 said angrily.

"No time Numbuh 4 we gotta get Numbuh 3 to the med lab stat"! Numbuh 1 said.

"But"? Numbuh 4 said.

"That's an order"! Numbuh 1 said.

"We better hurry Numbuh 3's not looking to good"! Numbuh 2 said picking up Numbuh 3.

"Holy crud she's losing a lot of blood"! Numbuh 7 panicked.

"Don't say that! Numbuh 3 can you hear me? If you can don't worry were getting you help"! Numbuh 4 said stressed.

Everyone got on the cool bus and quickly flew back to the treehouse. Numbuh 3 was placed on a bed in the med lab. Once there Numbuh 2 catered to Numbuh 3's neck womb.

Numbuh 2 placed a cloth on Numbuh 3's neck to prevent the blood from her neck to run more. Numbuh 2 had to go through a few clothes to get all the blood from her neck. It made Numbuh 4 faint from the shock of how much blood was on the clothes.

They revived him luckily. Numbuh 4 had a small phobia of blood (As seen in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y) and is very skittish around the sight of it.

Once all the blood from Kuki's neck was cleaned off everyone shivered at the aftermath on what was left on her throat. It was a fresh bitten vampire bite pierced right into Numbuh 3's neck.

"What are we gonna do Numbuh 1"? Numbuh 8 asked.

"I…I really don't know. I mean how do we deal with something like this"? Numbuh 1 wondered.

"We dealt with Count Spankulot before". Numbuh 4 said.

"Yes but he's not what we're dealing with. Looks like your paranoid theory was true, Numbuh 4 that Vlad kid is a real life vampire"! Numbuh 1 panicked.

"For all we know Vlad's waiting to see which one of us will fall right into his trap! We're just his prey waiting to be caught for dinner"! Numbuh 2 panicked.

"Guys get a hold of yourselves and chillax". Numbuh 7 said.

"How can we chillax Numbuh 7? We're dealing with a real live vampire on our hands just like in the movies"! Numbuh 1 said frightened.

"Calm down Numbuh 1 we don't know where Vlad is and for all we know he's long gone by now". Numbuh 5 said.

"Yeah he probably doesn't even know where we are". Numbuh 8 said.

"Well I guess but for now we need to be cautious we can't take any chances". Numbuh 1 said.

"What are we gonna do about Kuki"? Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 1 looked over to Numbuh 3 who was in a coma over on the bed he bit his lip and said.

"We can contact moon base and see what they can do but for now we should just leave her alone". Numbuh 1 said.

"Are you sure"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yes it's for the best. Now come on guys it's time for bed". Numbuh 1 said.

Everyone left leaving Kuki alone to rest. Vlad got away but that doesn't mean he's gone for good. Little do they know things are about to get let's just say bloody.

End of the second chapter hope you're enjoying it so far. Tell you the truth I like this much more then my first version but more will be coming.


	3. Bloodletting

_There's a crack in the mirror and a bloodstain on the bed_

 _There's a crack in the mirror and a bloodstain on the bed_

Numbuh 3 opened her eyes and rose up she stretched out her arms and yawned. After rubbing her tired eyes she looked around she had no idea where she was. It looked to be a bedroom. This bedroom looked very beautiful and elegant she wondered if anyone lived here.

The room had a large vanity and mirror. The walls were decorated elegantly and the floor was smooth and shiny, the bed she was sitting in was a queen sized bed with a lovely floral print on the blankets and pillows and above her head was a vail. She didn't know what color everything was because it was too dark to tell. Only the light of the moon from the balcony could guide her.

Numbuh 3 got out of bed and approached the mirror, she couldn't believe what she was looking at in fact she didn't know if it was her own reflection. It looked like someone else staring back at her.

 _Oh you were a vampire and baby, I'm the walking dead_

 _Oh you were a vampire and baby, I'm the walking dead_

Numbuh 3 touched her face and skin it was unnaturally cold just like Vlad's, her skin was not only cold it was pale and grey as well. Her violet eyes had turned into a bright greenish yellow color (I have no idea what color Numbuh 3's eyes are but everyone keeps saying there violet so I'll go with that). Her lips were painted black along with her finger nails.

"What happened to me and when did I give myself a manicure? If I'd paint nails I'd know and I wouldn't paint them black that's just not me. And where did this lovely dress come from"? Numbuh 3 wondered while she admired its beauty.

Her hair was tied in a bun and the dress she wore was a green and black 3/4 sleeve Gothic dress with a pair of black ballet flats and around her neck was a smooth black choker with a little emerald that hung in the middle of the necklace.

Numbuh 3 also felt something in her mouth it felt sharp and pointy. Numbuh 3 opened her mouth and what she found shocked her. It was two sharp vampire fangs!

"Are these real vampire fangs?! No it can't be it must be novelty teeth that I must've stuck in my mouth and maybe fell asleep in". Numbuh 3 denied.

Numbuh 3 wanted to get them off, her fingers pulled down gently on her left fang. She pulled and pulled but no such luck until her finger slipped which caused it to hit her sharp tooth and it began bleed.

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow"! Numbuh 3 said in pain. These were no novelty vampire fangs these were the real deal!

"There real! And that means I'm a real vampire"! Numbuh 3 panicked. Numbuh 3 was flat out terrified her eyes watered with tears and her heart sank into her chest, if vampires had a beating heart to begin with. Numbuh 3 began to cry.

"What am I gonna do!? I don't wanna spend the rest of my life like this. I'm not a monster that drinks people's blood"! Numbuh 3 cried.

Numbuh 3 had tears stream down her cold pale face, she cried for a few seconds until she noticed her bloody finger.

She never noticed how good her blood smelled it smelled like cranberry juice mixed with cherry soda with a ton of vinegar in it. Numbuh 3 wiped her face and said.

"My I never knew how good my blood smelled…..maybe just a little taste. NO! I'm not a bloodsucking creature of the night I'm a human being and human being don't drink gross blood that's not natural"! Numbuh 3 said trying to fight her bloodlust.

She didn't know what to do with her injured finger she probably wasn't gonna find any band aids in this strange place, what other way was there? Kuki had no choice then to drink the blood from her finger to make it stop bleeding.

"*Sigh* Looks like this is my only option but I'm only doing this to heal my poor finger". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 3 placed her bloody bleeding finger in her mouth and sucked. And oddly enough the blood tasted really good. Numbuh 3 licked and sucked on her finger even harder wanting more in the process. In all honesty it wasn't too bad in fact it even made her feel better.

Numbuh 3 took her finger out of her mouth and licked a small drop of blood from her mouth.

"Mmmm that was actually pretty yummy. I wonder if I can find anymore". Numbuh 3 wondered. Numbuh 3 wanted to know where she was in order to do so. Numbuh 3 walked out of her room and began to through a hallway. She saw numerous paintings on the walls, someone must definitely live here.

 _I got the ways and mean to New Orleans, I'm going down by the river where it's warm and green_

 _I'm gonna have a drink and walk around, I got a lot to think about_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

Numbuh 3 walked down the long everlasting hallway until she saw some stairs and a railing. She walked toward the flight of stairs and saw what was down there. It was a ballroom people were all dressed up beautifully and were dancing with each other. That must explain why Numbuh 3's dressed like this.

 _There's a rocking chair by the window down the hall_

 _I hear something there in the shadow down the hall_

"Hello Kuki". Said a familiar voice. It was Vlad he was all dressed up just like everyone else down there. He was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of grey pants, black boots with a pair of black gloves and a black and red gothic overcoat to top it all off. His hair was sleeked back which made him look incredibly charming.

 _Oh you were a vampire and now I am nothing at all_

 _Oh you were a vampire and now I am nothing at all_

 _I got the ways and means to New Orleans I'm going down by the river where it's warm and green_

 _I'm gonna have a drink and walk around, I got a lot to think about_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

"Vlad"! Numbuh 3 said startled.

"How do you like my party"? Vlad grinned.

"Um…it's very nice. Did you plan all this yourself"? Kuki asked.

"With the help of my friends". He said mentioning Nosferatu and Aurora.

"That's amazing". Numbuh 3 said.

"Would you care to dance"? Vlad asked putting his arm on his hip.

Numbuh 3 blushed and said. "Sure I'd love to". Numbuh 3 said accepting his offer.

Vlad escorted Numbuh 3 downstairs they were admired by everyone and it made them look like they were prom king and queen. Once they were in the middle of the dance floor everyone cleared out leaving them quite enough room. The lights went dim as a spotlight hit them. They began to slow dance together.

 _They used to dance in the garden in the middle of the night_

 _Dancing out in the garden in the middle of the night_

 _Oh, you were a vampire and I may never see the light_

 _Oh, you were a vampire and I may never see the light_

Once they were done Vlad led Kuki outside to a beautiful moon lit lake with a lovely gazebo that sat in the middle of the lawn. Numbuh 3 looked back to wonder what this mansion looked like on the outside. It was a Louisiana style mansion with vines on the outside and the mansion was black and white marble.

Numbuh 3 sat down under the gazebo and couldn't help but smile as she watched the sky. The stars and moon looked beautiful as a matter of fact everything looked beautiful it made Kuki forget that she was a vampire.

"I see your enjoying yourself". Vlad mused.

"I am actually everything is just so lovely". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy". Vlad smiled.

 _I got the ways and mean to New Orleans_

 _I'm going down by the river where it's warm and green_

 _I'm gonna have a drink and walk around_

 _I got a lot to think about_

Vlad then noticed Numbuh 3's cut finger and then noticed that there was no blood coming out of it.

"Kuki dear how did you get that cut on your finger"? Vlad asked.

"Oh…um…I tried to pull at one of my fangs to see if they'd come off because I thought they were fake". Numbuh 3 said. Her voice began to crack as she remembered that she is a real vampire.

"Turns out there not". Numbuh 3 sobbed.

"There, there don't cry my sweet little blood drop. It isn't all bad". Vlad soothed.

"Really"? Numbuh 3 said wiping her face.

"Of course not being a vampire has its perks". Vlad said.

"Like what"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Well you get to stay out late on a school night and you get to drink all the blood you want. Did you drink the blood from your cut finger"? Vlad asked.

"Yes but I only did it to stop the bleeding but the strange thing was I wanted more of it". Numbuh 3 said.

"Are you carving any blood at the moment"? Vlad asked.

"I am actually is that weird"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"No it's perfectly normal for a vampire to carve blood". Vlad said.

Vlad got up and offered his hand in which Numbuh 3 took and led her to a barn where he had a surprise for her. Once the barn door was open what Kuki saw shocked her beyond belief. It was Numbuh 4 chained up with duct tape on his mouth. Numbuh 4 was struggling to get free with Aurora and Nosferatu standing beside him.

"*GASP* Numbuh 4"! Numbuh 3 said in a panic.

Numbuh 3 ran over to him and took the tape off his mouth.

"Numbuh 3 you gotta get me out of here! These creeps ambushed me and they chained me up"! Numbuh 4 said.

"Let him go please he would never hurt anyone". Numbuh 3 pleaded.

"Of course he wouldn't but you did say you were carving blood weren't you"? Vlad grinned.

Numbuh's 3 and 4 came to a horrible realization on what Vlad was hitting at why Numbuh 4 was captured and brought here. They brought Numbuh 4 here for Numbuh 3 to drink his blood. It was like hunting only for human blood.

"No way vampire boy! Numbuh 3 isn't gonna drink my cruddy blood and you can't make her right Kuki"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"Of course not I'd rather suck on my own fingers"! Numbuh 3 said.

"I really don't wanna do this but you leave me not choice Kuki". Vlad said.

Vlad clutched his fists together which made Kuki stood still and had a blank expression on her face. Vlad controlled Kuki making her his bloodsucking puppet. She turned to Wally and bended down to his level.

"Numbuh 3?! Numbuh 3 snap out of it! Vlad's mind controlling you, don't listen to him"! Numbuh 4 said trying to get through Numbuh 3 but it failed.

Numbuh 3 cupped Numbuh 4's cheeks and breathed onto his face. Her breath was a pink glittery mist that went into Numbuh 4's nose. Numbuh 4 felt week and couldn't stand up anymore he fell to his knees.

Numbuh 3 picked up him and held him and her lips made their way toward his neck. She took a giant bite out of Wally and drank his blood with pleasure and hunger.

" _I'm sorry Wally but I'm really hungry please forgive me_ ". Numbuh 3 thought as she drank his blood.

 _I got the ways and means to New Orleans_

 _I'm going down by the river where it's warm and green_

 _I'm gonna have a drink and walk around I got a lot to think about_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Yeah_

End of chapter 3. What's gonna happen to Numbuh 3? Will she be saved or will she be cursed to be a vampire for all eternity? Keep on reading and find out. The song Bloodletting (The Vampire song) is by a band called The Concrete Blondes.


	4. I feel funny

Numbuh 3 woke up with a start it was only a dream. Or was it? It felt real, no it was only a dream nothing else. Numbuh 3 looked at the clock next to her it was 10 in the morning. She got off the table and wanted to know if everyone's up.

"What a crazy dream I wonder where everyone is. Maybe there in the kitchen eating breakfast". Numbuh 3 said.

She walked quietly to the kitchen to see if anyone was there. No one was there everyone must be sleeping in. Who could blame them? Last night's mission was exhausting….well not that exhausting but it was bloody (No pun indented). Numbuh 3 caught a small glimpse of her reflection in a frying pan she wanted to know if her appearance changed from Vlad's vampire kiss from last night.

She picked up the frying pan and was in shocked at what she just discovered. Her reflection from her dream became reality. Her skin was a pale grey color and her eyes had turned into a greenish yellow tint and her finger nails were painted black. The only thing missing was fangs.

Numbuh 3 opened her mouth which relieved two sharp canine like teeth. They were real and that means Kuki is a real vampire. Numbuh 3 dropped the pan in complete shock. She didn't wanna believe it but it's true.

"*GASP* It's true I am a real vampire! A blood sucking feud of the undead"! Numbuh 3 panicked. She didn't know what to do or who would believe her they'd probably say 'you're crazy' or 'there's no such thing as vampires'.

"What's my team gonna think of my vampire make over? I hope they don't run away from me I'm not a monster"! Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 then heard something or rather someone. It was coming from the hallway. Numbuh 3 then saw in her mind it was Numbuh 1 walking down the hallway.

"Woah I can see people from far away before they come into the room". Numbuh 3 said amazed.

She realized she didn't want her leader to see her like this in fear in what his reaction might be. Numbuh 3 then spotted the sink and decided to hide underneath it.

As Numbuh 1 walked into the kitchen he looked around to see if anyone was there he heard Numbuh 3 talking and a pan drop he could've sworn she was here.

"That's odd I thought heard Numbuh 3". Numbuh 1 said.

From out of nowhere came a small sneeze it was coming from underneath the sink. Numbuh 1 approached it and wondered who was under there. He knocked on the small door and from that small door came a voice.

"Hello"? Numbuh 3 said.

"Numbuh 3? Why are you under the sink"? Numbuh 1 wondered. Numbuh 1 opened the door slightly until Numbuh 3 flipped out.

"Don't open that"! She shrieked.

Numbuh 1 was startled and taken by surprise. He wanted to know why Kuki was hiding under there and why she freaked out when he tried to open the door.

"Okay then if you don't want me to open it can you come out"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Ummm…..if I come out will you promise not to runaway once you see me"? Numbuh 3 asked. Numbuh 1 was surprise by her shocking response.

" _What was it that she doesn't want me to see"?_ Numbuh 1 thought.

"Okay you've got a deal". Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 crawled out from the kitchen sink and stood up but her hair was in her face which made it hard for Nigel to see Kuki's face.

"Would you mind brushing your hair out of your face"? Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 3 cleared her hair out of her face and once all of it was out of the way Numbuh 1 saw her new appearance. He wasn't scared or anything but however he was pretty shocked. He was shocked on how quickly Kuki changed overnight because of that bite. Her fangs and eyes did creep him out and it send a chill down his spine.

"Am I scary"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"No but you do look kinda creepy". Numbuh 1 said honestly.

"You're not gonna scream and runaway are you"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Why in the world would I do that"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Because I'm a vampire and vampires are scary". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 1 chuckled a bit and said.

"You're not scary Numbuh 3 your still the same person I met when I 5-years-old. You're still the same sweet and kind person you've always been.

You're not a hideous beast that kills incident people for the fun of it your still you and no amount of vampire bites are going to change that". Numbuh 1 smiled comforting her.

Numbuh 3 was teary eyed and was touched by his kind sweet words. It made Kuki so much better about herself. Without warning Numbuh 3 hugged him. Numbuh 1 at first was slightly shocked but smiled and hugged back. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Numbuh 3 spoke up.

"Thank you Numbuh 1". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Hey what are friends for"? Numbuh 1 smiled.

They were interrupted by everyone coming into the kitchen. "Morning Numbuh 1". Numbuh 5 greeted.

"Good morning Numbuh 5". Numbuh 1 greeted.

Before she can say more she and everyone turned to see Numbuh 3 and her new appearance. They didn't know what to say or think. They didn't know whether to be scared or to be interested in Numbuh 3's new look. To break the awkward silence Numbuh 2 spoke up.

"Good morning Numbuh 3 did you sleep okay"? He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah I did thanks for asking". She said.

"Alright guys I know were all a little bit surprised by Kuki's appearance but there's nothing to be afraid of she's still our same old Numbuh 3 nothing else understand"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes Numbuh 1". They all said.

Before anyone could say anything else Numbuh 8 noticed that the bite mark on Kuki's neck disappeared.

"Hey Numbuh 3 did you know that the bite mark on your neck's gone"? Numbuh 8 asked. Numbuh 3 didn't even realize that she was too busy looking at her at vampire makeover to even consider thinking about her neck.

She placed her hand on her neck and felt nothing. Nothing but her pale grey ice cold flesh. She was expecting to two puncture wombs on her neck that were the size of two pennies.

"Hey your right the womb on my neck is gone". Numbuh 3 realized.

"But how did it disappear"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"It seemed that I done my job a little too well. Man Numbuh 3 the blood on your neck was running nonstop it took about 5 wash clothes to make it stop". Numbuh 2 said.

When Numbuh 2 said that Numbuh 4 began to feel sick the last thing he needed was to imagine Kuki's neck blood splattering all over the wall like a garden hose.

"TMI Numbuh 2"! Numbuh 5 said.

"What? I'm just being honest". Numbuh 2 said.

"Don't say that"! Numbuh 4 said feeling sick to his stomach.

"Alright guys shuttle down, I contacted Moon Base last night about Numbuh 3 to see if the Kids Next Door medical doctors can do anything they said to meet them at 1:00 but for now let's just focus on breakfast". Numbuh 1 said.

"Okay". They all said.

Everyone ate eggs and bacon Numbuh 2 made and they were really good. Even though Numbuh 8 was Jewish bacon wasn't considered Kosher but her parents didn't care about that.

"Couldn't a real doctor help us"? Numbuh 8 asked.

"What's that gonna do? They'd probably tell us were crazy and vampires don't exist". Numbuh 5 said.

"Good point". Numbuh 8 said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Nice paint job on your nails Numbuh 3. Did you do them yourself"? Numbuh 7 asked noticing Kuki's black painted nails.

"No they just appeared like that when I woke up. If I were to paint my nails I'd paint them either pink, purple or any other color. Black nails aren't my look". Numbuh 3 said.

"OUCH"! Numbuh 4 said in pain.

"What happened Numbuh 4"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"I cut my cruddy finger on this knife"! Numbuh 4 said.

"Why were you using a knife"? Hoagie asked.

"I was trying to cut open this apple to see if any worm people lived inside it". Numbuh 4 said.

"Why would you think that"? Numbuh 2 said.

"I heard that worms live in apples so I wanted to know if there were any worm people". Numbuh 4 said.

"Oh brother". Numbuh 2 mumbled shaking his head.

"Here Wally let me kiss it better". Numbuh 3 said approaching him. Numbuh 3 took his finger and placed it in her mouth and sucked gently letting the blood from his finger flow into her mouth. Numbuh 4 blushed at Numbuh 3's little gesture. It actually felt nice his finger no longer had a throbbing pain.

But Numbuh 3 had to stop herself before she did anything she'd regret. She took Numbuh 4's finger out of her mouth.

"There you go all better". Numbuh 3 chirped.

"Uhh….thanks Kuki". Numbuh 4 blushed. Everyone looked slightly creeped out at Numbuh 3. She turned to them and said.

"Sorry I guess I got a little ahead of myself". Numbuh 3 giggled.

"You got a little something on your lip". Numbuh 5 said trying to tell Numbuh 3 that she had blood leftover on her lip. Numbuh 3's tongue licked it off.

"Did I get it"? She asked.

"Umm…..yeah you got it". Numbuh 5 said awkwardly.

After breakfast everyone went off and did their own thing before heading off to Moon Base. Numbuh 3 decided to play with her Rainbow Monkey's for a while. While playing Numbuh 3 felt funny. Her fangs were hurting and she was craving something red and juicy.

It's not juice or soda it was blood. After sucking on Wally's finger she developed a craving for blood. Now that she's tasted some she wanted more.

" _Ow my poor fangs what can I do"?_ She thought.

Numbuh 3 thought for a minute and drew two and two together and took the hint on why her fangs were hurting so much. She thought maybe if she drinks some of her own blood then maybe her fangs would calm down.

" _Maybe if I drink some of my blood then maybe my fangs won't hurt anymore. NO! I only did that because Numbuh 4 cut his finger! That was only a one-time thing"!_ Numbuh 3 said trying not to give in to her bloodlust.

" _Okay I'll do did but only because my fangs are driving me crazy"!_ Numbuh 3 said giving in.

Kuki pulled back her sleeve and bite down on her hand. Not hard enough for a serious womb but hard enough for some blood to run. Numbuh 3 began to taste her own red copper flavored liquid.

She licked and sucked on her bloody bitten hand until she felt satisfied. Once she was done she licked the left over blood on her mouth. The bite mark on her hand then began to disappear Numbuh 3 was surprised it was like the bite mark on her neck.

"Hmmm…that's odd". Numbuh 3 said.

"Numbuh 3 are you in here"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah I'm here Numbuh 1". Numbuh 3 said back.

"Come on it's time to go to Moon Base". Numbuh 1 said.

"Okay I'm coming". Numbuh 3 said.

Everyone hopped in the Cool Bus heading off to Moon Base. Hopefully the doctors can examine Numbuh 3 and figure out a way to cure her. This won't be easy or explainable that's for sure.

End of chapter 4 More will be coming soon don't worry. Will Kuki be cured? Or be a vampire forever? Who knows.


	5. Thirsty

Sector V arrived at Moon Base half past 1pm they were escorted to the medical lab onto where Numbuh 3 was given a hospital gown and was looked over by a KND doctor.

"Well it seems the bite that was on her neck has made its way into her blood streams". He said pulling down a screen with a diagram showing and explaining what happens when an individual is bitten by a vampire.

"When you're bitten over night the bite vanishes and the DNA that was in the vampire fang's travels into the blood streams and into the brain. Making the skin much paler and changing the eyes a certain color and a development of canine teeth". He said.

"Is there anything we can do to turn Numbuh 3 back to her normal self again"? Numbuh 1 asked.

The doctor hesitated and didn't know what to say. This has never happened before what could he say? The Kids Next Door has never had to deal with anything supernatural before. This was no Count Spankulot this was big and no one knows what to do.

"I don't know". He said.

"What do you mean you don't know"?! Numbuh 4 panicked.

"You mean Numbuh 3 is stuck like this forever"?! Numbuh 2 panicked.

"What?! No I can't be this way forever! I don't wanna be a vampire! I wanna be myself again"! Numbuh 3 cried.

"Everybody calm down I know this a very unexplainable situation but the KND doctors are doing everything they can". Numbuh 5 said.

"That's right although we don't have the answer at the moment we're working on it and we may have to keep Numbuh 3 overnight to run some tests". The doctor said.

"How many tests"? Numbuh 3 asked cautiously.

"Don't worry they won't hurt". He said.

"Is there anything else we need to know"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well we discovered Numbuh 3 has also developed a carving for blood and it seems like the more blood she drinks the more of a vampire she becomes". The doctor said.

Everyone turned to Numbuh 3 looking slightly scared and took a step back.

"What"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Don't worry she'll be back to herself in no time as soon as we can find the answer". He said.

"Good and when exactly will that be"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Soon is all I can tell you. You can leave Numbuh 3 with us you may go". The doctor said.

"Okay don't worry Numbuh 3 we'll be back for you in the morning the doctors will take good care of you". Numbuh 1 said.

"Okay bye guys see you tomorrow". Numbuh 3 said as they left.

Once all of Sector V left Numbuh 3 was escorted by the doctors to a separate room. It was a large white room. Numbuh 3 was amazed on how a room could be so white. If someone were to spill white paint all over the floor no one would notice because the paint would blend in.

Numbuh 3 sat down in a chair and waited for what was gonna happen next.

"Um…hello? Anyone"? Numbuh 3 called out.

"We're up here Numbuh 3". The doctor said through a microphone.

Numbuh 3 looked up and saw the doctor. He and a few other medical professionals and scientists were up on a balcony observing Numbuh 3 and her vampire like behavior.

"We're gonna be running some tests on you some will be physical, some will not. However you will not get hurt like I said before". He said.

"Just try and relax and focus". Another doctor said through the microphone.

"Okay". Numbuh 3 said.

Just as she said that the whole room went dark, everything was pitched black no one could see a thing except Kuki. If she was still her regular self she would've freaked out and screamed. Not today that's because Numbuh 3 can see in the dark. In her eyes she saw the room it was still dark but it looked more clear and she could see it more.

"Woah I have night vision I wonder what else I have". Numbuh 3 wondered.

"Can you see anything Kuki"? A scientist called down.

"Yeah I can see the room. Even in the dark it looks no different with the lights on". Numbuh 3 said.

Once the lights turned back on Numbuh 3 made a hissing noise and covered her eyes. The doctors witnessed it and seemed to be interested in her reaction to UV light.

"Hmmm….interesting it seems that she's developed night vision and photosensitivity". A scientist said.

Everyone took note on that and were fascinated and wondered what else could Numbuh 3 do with her new supernatural powers.

"Are you okay Numbuh 3"? The doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine that was just really bright". Numbuh 3 said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry about that". One of the doctors said.

"This is gonna be a long day". Numbuh 3 said to herself.

Later it was 7:30 in the evening and Numbuh 3 was exhausted. The tests she faced were kind of strange but then again it makes sense because of her new unexplainable vampire abilities.

There was one test were one of the scientist blew a whistle that could not be heard by anyone unless you really pay attention and really open your ears. Numbuh 3 heard the whistle with no trouble she heard it from 20 feet in the air. It seems that Kuki developed supersonic hearing.

Another test was where one doctor pricked there finger and a small drop of blood fell on the ground. Numbuh 3 could smell it from a mile away. She also must've developed super smell.

Numbuh 3 also had to see if she jump and run fast enough to catch a Rainbow Monkey that was daggled on a fishing rod. Numbuh 3 succeeded by running and jumping up to grab it. She has developed super speed and reflexes.

She was also brought into another room where she sat on a chair and had a helmet with wires on her head. Next to her was a TV. Whatever Kuki had a vision in her head the wires would react by spending a small spark down the cord and turning on the TV. The TV would show whatever vision is in Kuki's head. The vision would happen before it began in real life like earlier that morning when she imagined Numbuh 1 in the hallway before he came into the kitchen.

As Numbuh 3 finished her dinner a random thought occurred to her _"If I'm a vampire come I have a reflection"?_ She thought.

" _Everyone knows vampires don't have reflections in mirrors there supposed to be dead"._ Numbuh 3 thought. Numbuh 3 then got a lump in her throat and realized since she is a vampire that makes her dead.

Numbuh 3 didn't wanna think about being an undead bloodsucker she wanted to be herself again, she couldn't be like this forever. But wait she has a reflection so technically she's not dead. If she wasn't dead then is she alive?

So many questions and more swam around in Kuki's head. She finished her food and decided to some watch some TV before going to sleep. When it was 9:30 Numbuh 3's began to drift off and she felt very sleepy. She turned off the TV and went to sleep.

As Numbuh 3 slept she had a word run through her head and she was craving it to, **Blood**. Now that she's tasted some she wants more than ever. **Blood** was all she can think of nothing else seem to matter. **Blood** Numbuh 3 wanted **blood** she didn't want anything else but that.

As she thought of this she began to dream. In her dream she was back at the treehouse and it was the middle of the night. But all was not well everything was going horribly. Numbuh 3 was drinking the blood of Numbuh 2 in fact she drank the blood of all her friends in Sector V they all laid on the floor knocked out cold but not dead.

The only operative not bitten is Numbuh 1 he manage to escape Numbuh 3's blood lust rampage he hid in the kitchen with a crossbow close to him. Numbuh 1 had to shoot Numbuh 3 in the heart he really doesn't wanna do this but he has no other choice.

Numbuh 1 quietly crawled out of the kitchen and stood up. The sight of Numbuh 3 made him shiver but he had to do this it was now or never. He took a deep breath and said.

"Numbuh 3". He said.

Numbuh 3 looked up at him blood was caked all over her face and lips it stained her green sweater and her messy hair. She stood up slowly and stared at him blankly.

"Please just come quietly and this will all be over soon". Numbuh 1 said holding the crossbow out in front of him.

"Or what are you going to kill me"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"If I have to then I will". Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 3 walked toward him slowly. "That's it come on I can help you". Numbuh 1 said lending a hand. Numbuh 3 instead ran away. Numbuh 1 ran after her but she was much more faster than he was so it was hard for him to catch up.

Numbuh 1 ran into the hallway on which he tripped which released the cross bow and it hit him in the leg. Numbuh 1 grabbed his leg and was on the ground roaring in pain. Numbuh 3 jumped down and saw her injured leader. She approached him which made Nigel freak out.

"No Numbuh 3! Please don't"! Numbuh 1 panicked.

"I can make the pain go away". Numbuh 3 whispered in his ear.

"How"? Numbuh 1 said in pain.

"Like this". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 3 grabbed his leg and held on tight until it stopped hurting. She blew her pink glittery mist breath on his face which made him sleepy. As soon as he was knocked out she sank her fangs into his throat drinking his sweet blood.

Numbuh 3 woke up screaming and was shaking. Kuki timidly look around to see if she was still dreaming but just in case she pitched herself. "Ouch okay I'm awake. It wasn't real it was only a dream, a really, really, very bad terrible dream". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 3 relaxed her shaking hands and tried to calm her rapid beating heart, she laid back onto her pillow. She didn't wanna fall back asleep she was afraid she'd have the same dream again. Numbuh 3 looked over at the clock on her night stand. It's 11:30 at night and she was wide awake.

"I know what you want". Said a familiar voice.

"Vlad is that you"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Who else"? Vlad grinned stepping out from the shadows.

"What are you doing here? More importantly how did you get here"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"I traveled through air". Vlad said.

"That sounds hard". Numbuh 3 said.

"I'll explain later". Vlad said.

"Anyway you didn't answer my other question what are you doing here"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"I noticed that you were craving blood so I brought you this". Vlad said. Vlad placed a blood bag on Numbuh 3's bed. Numbuh 3 snatched it and bit into the bag and drank the blood and at last felt satisfied.

"You like it don't you"? Vlad grinned.

"Um…I guess it's pretty tasty I never knew how good blood tastes". Numbuh 3 said licking the blood from her lips.

"Get dressed". Vlad said.

"Why where are we going"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"You'll see". Vlad said.

After Numbuh 3 got dressed Vlad lend his hand out to Numbuh 3. "Take my hand". He said.

"Why"? Numbuh 3 wondered.

"You'll see in a moment. Pay attention this is what traveling by air is. You have to close your eyes and turn off your brain entirely". He said. Numbuh 3 shut her eyes and stopped thinking she waited patiently for what would happen next.

Before she could say anything she and Vlad began to disappear and then vanish completely. When they reappeared they were on top of a building back home.

"Woah that felt". Numbuh 3 said but Vlad cut her off.

"Unusual? Strange? Totally out of the blue"? Vlad asked trying to finish her sentence.

"I was gonna say weird but okay". Numbuh 3 said.

"Hey Vlad"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yes"? Vlad asked.

"If were vampires why do we have reflections"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"We're not dead Kuki and I'm not a million years old in case you were wondering. We're part human part night creature. Yes me and my friends sleep in coffins only because it gives us energy and it makes us stronger. I'm basically a modern day vampire". Vlad said.

"That's interesting so you were born a vampire"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yep always have been and always will be". Vlad said.

They both looked down and saw a kid spray painting all over the wall and chuckling deviously.

"Looks like we found dinner". Vlad said.

"I don't know I don't wanna hurt anyone". Numbuh 3 said unsure.

"Don't worry you're not hurting anyone your simply having a snack". Vlad said.

"I…um….no I'm sorry I can't do it. I just can't". Numbuh 3 said.

"Maybe you need a little push". Vlad said.

"What"? Numbuh 3 asked.

Vlad clutched his fist together which made Kuki stand there with a blank expression on her face. Whenever Vlad clutched his fist it made Numbuh 3 into his mind puppet.

"You're craving blood right"? Vlad asked.

Numbuh 3 nodded her head. "I'm only doing this so you can get what you want and feel satisfied. I never want you to kill anyone like a savage monster". Vlad said. With that Numbuh 3 jumped off the building and down on the ground where the boy was. The kid turned around and saw Numbuh 3 standing in front of him.

"Why'd you come from the sky"? The boy asked. Numbuh 3 stood there with her zombie like expression and it creeped the kid.

"Hey do you even talk? Hello"? He asked waving his hand in front of Kuki's face.

Numbuh 3 grabbed his wrist and pushed him up against the wall and grabbed him by the shirt. The kid looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me man I'm a good kid I just have some issues". He pleaded.

"I'm so sorry but I'm so thirsty please forgive me". Numbuh 3 whispered.

Numbuh 3 blew her pink glittery misty breath on his face. The kid was feeling weak and fainted. She bent down to him and picked him up. She bit him and sucked his blood she drank until there was none left to drink. Once she was done she carefully placed him down on the ground. Numbuh 3 licked the left over blood from her lips and rejoined Vlad.

"So how was it"? Vlad asked.

"It tasted great! It tasted like cherry soda with a strong aftertaste". Numbuh 3 said.

"Come on I need to get back to your hospital bed before anyone suspects anything". Vlad said.

Vlad and Numbuh 3 arrived back in Moon Base in the hospital. Numbuh 3 crawled back to her bed and felt her bloodlust die down. "Thank you Vlad". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Don't mention it but draw attention to yourself you don't know what people can do to vampires". Vlad said.

"Okay I won't I promise. Good night". Numbuh 3 said drifting off to sleep. Vlad smiled as he disappeared into thin air and traveled back to earth.

Numbuh 3 had her first real taste of human blood hopefully the random boy she fed on won't draw any unwanted attention. But then again it probably will.

End of chapter 5 looks like Numbuh 3 turn into quite the vampire but will it last? I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving gobble, gobble. More will be coming soon.


	6. The plague is coming

The next day at the treehouse everyone was up and eating breakfast. While eating everyone wondered what's happening with Numbuh 3. They were concerned and wanted her to be okay. They wanted to know if there can be a way to cure her and turn her back to her old self again.

"I just thought of a solution". Numbuh 7 said.

"What"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"We kill the head vampire". Numbuh 7 said.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "In the movies the main character kills the head vampire and whoever was bitten turns back to normal. The only way to kill a vampire is to drive a wooden stake through their heart and if there's one thing a vampire hates is wooden stakes. They also hate garlic, sun light, crosses, and holy water". Numbuh 7 said listing the things a vampire hates.

"Numbuh 7 this isn't a movie and if we did that it would be consider murder". Numbuh 1 said.

"Well how else are we gonna stop Vlad"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"We'll just have to wait and hear back from Moon base about the cure". Numbuh 5 said.

"How long do we have to wait? It could take a trillion years until they can think of a way to cure Kuki". Numbuh 4 said.

"Try and be patient Numbuh 4 maybe there working on it right now". Numbuh 8 said.

"Numbuh 8's right the doctors and scientists are doing everything they can we can't rush them". Numbuh 1 said.

"I know but I just want Numbuh 3 to be her old self again and not some blood sucking creature of the night". Numbuh 4 said.

Everyone looked at him and gave him an 'You love her don't you' look.

"What? I just want Numbuh 3 to get better that's all don't get any ideas". Numbuh 4 said defending his statement.

"Yeah right". Numbuh 5 said with sarcasm in her voice.

After breakfast around 11am everyone was in the Cool Bus heading straight to Moon Base to pick up Numbuh 3. Once they got there they were escorted by the same doctor from yesterday. He led them to the hospital downstairs where they found Numbuh 3 sitting in her bed watching _Sailor Moon_.

"Kuki your team's here". The doctor said. Numbuh 3 turned to them and smiled.

"Hi guys"! Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Hey Numbuh 3 how are ya feeling"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"I feel fine thanks for asking". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Do you feel any different"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"No not really I mean aside from being bitten by a vampire other than that I feel fine". Numbuh 3 said.

"Did the tests say anything about Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"It seems that from our experiments your team mate has developed unique powers". He said.

"What do you mean unique powers"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Why don't you all step into my office and I'll show you some of the test evidence". The doctor said.

Once all of Sector V was in the doctor's office he got out some of the videos that were recorded during Numbuh 3's tests. He played one video where Numbuh 3 was being tested on speed and how fast her reflexes were. It showed Numbuh 3 running to get the Rainbow Monkey that was hooked onto a fishing rod while grabbing it in the process. Everyone was really interested on how she did that or how could she do that.

"So you see it seems that Numbuh 3 has developed super speed and fast reflexes". The doctor said.

"What else has she developed"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"In our tests it shows that she has developed night vision, supersonic hearing, the ability to smell from miles away, and psychic mind visions". He said.

"Wow Numbuh 3 that's amazing". Numbuh 2 said.

"You could a super hero". Numbuh 8 said.

"Really"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yeah beating those cruddy adults will be easy". Numbuh 4 said.

"This isn't all fun and games this is serious". The doctor said.

"The doctor's right guys we shouldn't take Numbuh 3's new powers for granted". Numbuh 1 said.

"With great power comes great responsibility". The doctor said.

"How long until the cure can be complete"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"We're working on it but note this has never happened before so it could take some time. With Count Spankulot you could yourself back to normal by spanking him and that's all. However this is very unexplainable and this can't easily be fixed it requires much needed time and patience. But rest a sure we will get this figured out and we will turn Numbuh 3 back to normal". The doctor said.

"It doesn't involve wooden stakes or silver bullets does it"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh no of course not this isn't _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ". The doctor said. Numbuh 7 snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"But for now you may go we'll let you know when the cures ready". The doctor said.

"Right then come on team let's go". Numbuh 1 said. Once Numbuh 3 changed into her regular clothes, they a boarded the Cool Bus. Once everyone got back to the treehouse they decided to chill and do their own thing for a while. Numbuh 3 decided to play with her Rainbow Monkey's in her room.

While playing Numbuh 3 kept wondering about her newly formed powers, did the bite really give her these powers or is it just luck?

" _Did I really do all those things on the tests"?_ Numbuh 3 thought. Numbuh 3 then gained an idea she got up and walked out of her room onto where she walked into the hallway. Her idea was to see if she can run to the kitchen in a few seconds to test how fast she can run. Without hesitation she took off in lighting speed and within 3 seconds she made it to the kitchen.

Numbuh 3 could hardly believe it she actually made to the kitchen in 3 seconds. "I actually did it. I made to the kitchen in no time". Numbuh 3 said amazed with herself. In the living room she saw some of her team mates watching TV. On the TV a news bulletin came on the screen.

"Breaking news last night behind an alley the body of a 10-year-old boy was found with two puncture wombs on his neck". The anchor man said.

Numbuh 3's face turned white and her heart stopped in her chest. _"Oh no"._ Numbuh 3 thought nervously.

"I saw the whole thing! That kid was attacked by a little girl with long black hair and an oversized green sweater"! The man on the TV said. Numbuh 3 felt like fainting someone actually witnessed her!

Numbuh 3 ran back to her room and fell on her bed and cried. She was utterly horrified to know that some stranger witnessed what she did. Kuki didn't kill the kid she just drank his blood.

But wait he didn't see her face. Numbuh 3 perked up thinking that he didn't actually saw what she looked like it was too dark to tell.

" _He didn't see my face so he could've been describing anyone"._ Numbuh 3 thought.

Numbuh 3 began to feel a little bit better but she had to be cautious about her vampirism in fear of getting caught. Before she could do anything the alarm went off it signaled that it was mission time.

Numbuh 3 rushed out of her room and into the main part of the treehouse where the podium was where Numbuh 1 discussed missions and where they held meetings. Numbuh 3 sat down next to Numbuh's 2 and 4.

"Alright team I just heard from global command that Mr. Boss is a in a soda factory where he's lacing the soda's with a type of drug that when kids drink it they become his minions and will do whatever he tells them". Numbuh 1 explained.

"How can we stop him"? Numbuh 8 asked.

"We can sneak into the factory and use this tracking device". Numbuh 1 said holding out a tracker with a stick at the end of it.

"If the screen on this tracker turns red it senses the soda is spiked". Numbuh 1 said.

"But there's gotta be like a gazillion bottles of soda in that factory how are we gonna fix them"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"Not to worry Numbuh 4 global command installed rock salt explosives in the factory. When there activated Mr. Boss and his henchmen will be covered in rock salt and it turns the soda back to its original state. Kids Next Door move out"! Numbuh 1 shouted.

Everyone headed into the Cool Bus and flew to the soda factory. Once they arrived everyone decided to split up and look for Mr. Boss and his minions. Numbuh 3 was behind some boxes with her tracker close to her. She stayed there for quite some time until something happened.

Numbuh 3 began to have a mind vision, in her vision she saw Mr. Boss and his henchmen dumping the mind controlling drug into a large tank of soda. She can also smell the drug from a mile away it smelled like dish washing soap. Numbuh 3 could hear them to she heard everything they were saying.

What they were saying was "Once all the soda is tampered with all those little snot nosed brats will be in my control". Mr. Boss chuckled evilly.

After hearing them Numbuh 3 signaled her team she clicked on her watch which also doubled as a walkie talkie. "Guys I found Mr. Boss and I know where he is". Numbuh 3 said through her watch.

"Really where is he"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Get everyone to meet me here and I'll tell you". Numbuh 3 said. Once everyone showed up Numbuh 3 began to explain where they are.

"Mr. Boss and his goons are on top of a large water tank". Numbuh 3 explained.

"Do you know where the water tank is"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"It's in the back of the factory on the far right". Numbuh 3 said.

"Would you mind guiding the way Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Sure". Numbuh 3 said.

Everyone followed Numbuh 3 to where Mr. Boss was. While following her Numbuh 4 kept wondering if Numbuh 3 bit that kid that was mentioned on the news. The witnessed described Numbuh 3 pretty well but then again that could've been anyone right?

"Numbuh 3 can I ask you something"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"Sure what is it"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Um….on that news it talked about a kid who was bit by a vampire and a witness described what you looked like. Did you bite that boy by any chance"? Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 3 didn't know what to say she didn't wanna lie and say no but yet she didn't wanna say yes either. She feared if she answered yes Numbuh 4 would be afraid of her or worse he would think of her as a monster.

Before Numbuh 3 could answer a scream rung out it was Numbuh 8. Everyone rushed to her aid and what she found scared her to death.

"Numbuh 8 what's wrong"?! Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 8's skin was white like a ghost and her expression was in pure horror.

"Numbuh 8 please talk to us what happened"? Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 8's hand began to shake and her lips began to tremble as spoke.

"I saw dead bodies hanging on the wall". Numbuh 8 trembled.

Everyone looked confused. Dead bodies? Where in a soda factory would there be dead bodies?

"What are you talking Yoon-Hee"? Numbuh 7 asked.

Numbuh 8 pointed at the ceiling everyone followed where she was pointing at and they finally saw what scared her silly. Up on the ceiling there 3 bodies of kids hanging by their arms and on their necks were two puncture wombs.

Everyone shivered at the sight of it Numbuh 8 began to cry. Numbuh 7 hugged her tight and tried to calm her down. Numbuh 5 held onto to Numbuh 2, he wrapped his arm around her which made her smile. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 held each other's hand for comfort.

"Ssshhh it's alright Numbuh 8 were here nothing's gonna hurt you". Numbuh 7 soothed.

"That's right as long as we're around we won't let anything bad happen to you or anyone". Numbuh 1 soothed.

"On the news it talked about a boy being bit by a vampire and now 3 more kids were attacked and drained of their blood. What if this is some kind of vampire plague going around and who knows which one of us is next. Numbuh 3's already been bit who's next"?! Numbuh 8 panicked with red hot streaming down her face.

"Everything will be fine Numbuh 8 there's no vampire plague and no one's gonna end up being a vampire's meal". Hailey said holding Yoon-Hee.

"Really"? Numbuh 8 asked with pink puffy eyes.

"Of course right Nigel"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Yes don't worry about a thing Numbuh 8 everything will be okay you'll see". Numbuh 1 smiled.

Numbuh 8 began to feel a little bit better she wiped her face and eyes and smiled.

"Okay I believe you". Numbuh 8 smiled. This warm touching moment was interrupted by Mr. Boss and his henchmen.

"Aww how sweet and by sweet I mean disgusting". Mr. Boss said disgusted.

Sector V turned to see Mr. Boss standing next to the water tank with his henchmen grinning evilly. They got out there weapons and were ready to fight.

"Okay you soda spiking creep don't move or we'll put a massive beating on you". Numbuh 1 glared.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Numbuh 1 I won't be receiving any beatings as long I have my robot"! Mr. Boss said getting out his remote control. He pressed the button which turned the robot on. It was as big as the factory and it was all metal with spikes on the hands. It stood in the corner and approached Sector V looking down at them.

"Get those pesky Kids Next Door"! Mr. Boss commanded. The robot swung its arms everyone ran away dodging it's attack.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS"! Numbuh 1 shouted. Everyone attacked the robot with everything they got but no luck. This robot was just too strong no one knew what to else do expect Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 was gonna activate the rock salt bombs that way maybe the robot will be defeated.

Once he did that the ground and walls began to shake the next thing they knew rock salt bombs exploded covering everything and everyone. While it did turn the soda back to normal, the robot was not beaten.

"Hahaha stupid kids did you really think that salt rocks would beat my robot"? Mr. Boss smirked. Before Mr. Boss could say anything else Numbuh 3 jumped on top of the robot.

"Hey you're not supposed to be up there get down girly"! Mr. Boss shouted.

Numbuh 3 ignored him and tried to find the robot's weakness, everything has to have a weakness even people. Numbuh 3 found a small hole on the back of its neck. She didn't question it that was all she needed to bring this robot down.

Numbuh 3 breathed her pink glitter breath into the hole which made the robot weak. It fell to its feet and collapsed. Everyone ran to get out the way no one wanted to be a pancake. The robot was finally defeated which made Mr. Boss angry.

"You brats you destroyed it! You'll pay for this"! Mr. Boss said.

"*HIIISSSSSSS*"! Numbuh 3 hissed which made Mr. Boss shut up.

Mr. Boss and his goons were startled by Numbuh 3's undead hiss. One of them turned around and saw the three kids hanging from the ceiling. He freaked out and said.

"Quick run away before she bites us"! He said.

"What are you talking about you idiot? She's just a stupid little girl". Mr. Boss said. He turned around and finally understood what one of his henchmen were talking about. He got the message loud and clear.

"Retreat"! Mr. Boss shouted to his henchmen. They ran down the stairs and out the door, while running Mr. Boss tripped. Numbuh 3 smirked and walked over to him.

"Boo". Numbuh 3 smirked. Mr. Boss got up and ran away like a little girl with a worm down her shirt. Everyone approached Numbuh 3 and was amazed on how she beat the robot.

" Numbuh 3 how did you do that"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Do what"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Defeat the robot". Numbuh 1 said.

"Well I jumped on the robot and wanted to know if it had a weak spot. Everything has to have a weak spot and luckily it did it was a small hole on the back of its neck. I breathed into it and that made the robot weak. It became so weak that it fell on the ground". Numbuh 3 explained.

"Fascinating what you're saying is you breathed onto the robot and it became weak and collapsed because of your breath"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Um hm". Numbuh 3 nodded.

"That's pretty strange but okay nice job Kuki". Numbuh 1 said.

"Now all the sodas are mind control free". Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah and no kid has to be Mr. Boss's mind control monkey". Numbuh 5 said.

"Thank goodness I don't think I can do that for living". Numbuh 3 joked. Everyone laughed until Numbuh 1 spoke up and said.

"Mission accomplished team let's get out of here". Numbuh 1 said. Everyone loaded back up into the Cool Bus and flew back to the treehouse. What Numbuh 3 did was pretty cool and heroic but she had to be careful with her found powers, like the doctor said with great power come's great reasonability.

End of chapter 6. Let's hope Numbuh 3's powers don't get the better of her. Will she be able to handle it who knows?


	7. A gift for you

It was 8 o'clock at night and everyone had just finished dinner Numbuh 3 headed to her room to play for a little bit. Once she entered she saw something sticking out of her bed. She got closer and what she saw was an edge of a box. Numbuh 3 pulled it out from underneath and placed the box on her bed.

The box was a present it was white with a black bow tied on top with a note attached to it. "Oh goody a present! I wonder whose it from". Numbuh 3 wondered. She took the note and opened it. The gift's from Vlad. She opened the note and read it.

 **I hope you enjoy-Vlad**

Numbuh 3 gently pulled the bow apart and opened the box. What she saw inside was a pair of black boots, a black choker necklace and a cerulean knee length dress with long flowy sleeves and a black vest attached to it.

"Oooh pretty". Numbuh 3 admired. Numbuh 3 wanted to try it on so bad she slipped off her clothes and changed into the dress Vlad gave her. What she didn't know was that she had one more item in the box. When she was done changing she spotted something blue and shiny sticking out of the box. She walked toward it and picked it up.

Numbuh 3 had no clue what it was at first she thought it was a large bullet. She saw a line down the middle and realized it was lipstick. Numbuh 3 pulled the top off the blue metallic tube and twisted it. The lipstick was black.

Numbuh 3 wasn't a black lipstick girl she'd never thought she could pull it off. One time when her team was at the mall she wondered off into a makeup store. Numbuh 3 admired the different choices of makeup on the display tables there were so many to choose from.

Numbuh 3 was careful not to knock anything over or not to try on anything unless there was a small sticker attached to it saying you can. As she looked around she spotted a very unusual looking lipstick. It wasn't pink or red it was pure black like coal or black licorice.

Numbuh 3 thought 'I've never seen black lipstick before it looks kind of odd'. But her curiosity took control she picked it up and saw a small sticker on the end of the tube that said 'Try Me'. Numbuh 3 couldn't argue with a sticker. She unscrewed the top and twisted the lipstick upward relieving the shiny black lipstick bullet. It looked like a chucky piece of candy.

Numbuh 3 put the black substance on her lips and puckered them together. She giggled thinking that she looked like a fish in the mirror. Her silliness came to stop when she saw Numbuh 1 walk into the store which he then spotted her. Numbuh 3 approached them and asked what they thought of her black lips. Her team looked at her funny.

Numbuh 3 wondered why they stared at her like that, was it because of her black lips? No it was because she had something in her teeth. It was some of the residue from the lipstick that transferred onto her teeth. After licking the stuff off her teeth Numbuh 3 asked what they really thought of her black lips.

Everyone seemed to like it, Numbuh 1 thought it was a bit much because honesty Numbuh 3 seemed to perky and sweet for harsh looking makeup.

Numbuh 3 applied the black lipstick to her lips and gently smoothed it out making it sure it doesn't look sloppy. After she was done she rubbed her lips together to set the lipstick. Kuki smiled with her teeth showing to see if she any black lipstick in them. There wasn't any thank goodness. She didn't want her teeth looking like she ate a bunch of black ants.

Numbuh 3 looked at herself in the mirror, she was beyond recognizable she looked nothing like herself. Numbuh 3 looked like something of a movie where the girl gets bit by the vampire and transforms into something else, something mysterious and beautiful yet frightening.

"I see your enjoying your gift". Vlad said. Vlad appeared on her bed with a grin on his face.

"Oh hi Vlad, I really love the dress thank you". Numbuh 3 said.

"You're very welcome. Would you like to go to a party with me"? Vlad asked.

"A party what kind of party? Is it a birthday party"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Not quite but you'll see when we get there". Vlad said. Kuki took Vlad's hand and they air traveled to their destination. 15 seconds later they arrived at a night club. Numbuh 3 looked confused.

'What are we doing here'? Numbuh 3 thought.

"I'm guessing you don't know where we are right"? Vlad asked. Numbuh 3 nodded her head.

"Come on I'll show you". Vlad said leading the way.

Vlad lead Numbuh 3 inside the night club. Inside there was music and people dancing. But these people weren't people at all they were vampires.

Numbuh 3 didn't know what to think, she didn't know rather to be thrilled that there's a party going on that looks like fun or scared because there's real life vampires in a secret night club she never knew existed.

"So what do you think"? Vlad asked.

"Um….I uh…..I honestly don't know how to answer that". Numbuh 3 said.

"Why do you say that"? Vlad asked.

"Well I noticed that everyone is a vampire and there's a secret club that's been here for who knows how long but there's also a really fun party going on. I don't know what to feel I've got mixed emotions". Numbuh 3 said.

"I know it's hard to take in but there's nothing to be afraid of unless you're human. You'd be like a free meal to all of us here". Vlad said.

"How long has this place been here? I've never seen it before". Numbuh 3 said.

"It's been here for a long time it's kept secret because we don't want any humans to find this place". Vlad said.

"Why not"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"They'll expose us and stick wooden stakes through our hearts". Vlad said.

"That's not true. If I was still human and I found this place I would never expose anyone." Numbuh 3 said.

"I know you wouldn't but what about your friends"? Vlad asked.

"I'm sure my friends wouldn't expose anyone here or this place". Numbuh 3 said.

"Do your friend's appreciate you"? Vlad asked.

"What"? Numbuh 3 wondered.

"I mean do your friends appreciate your company"? Vlad asked.

"Of course they do there my friends". Numbuh 3 said.

"Do you ever feel like you belong to the team"? Vlad asked.

"I…um…..I uh…I think so". Numbuh 3 said.

"Are they ever annoyed with you and wish not to see you"? Vlad asked.

This made Numbuh 3 a little uncomfortable why was Vlad asking all these questions? Where was he going with this?

"I uh…..sometimes there annoyed with me but friends sometimes get on each other's nerves its normal. And um….as for not wishing to see me I don't know about that". Numbuh 3 said truthfully.

"Do you ever feel worthless"? Vlad asked.

This caught Numbuh 3 off guard she really didn't know what to say. Sometimes she's felt like that but not all the time. Numbuh 3 just didn't know what to answer.

"Ummm…maybe sometimes why do you ask"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Sometimes humans can so arrogant when it comes to some people who are innocent and sweet like you". Vlad said.

"My friends aren't arrogant". Numbuh 3 said.

"Are you sure about that"? Vlad asked.

"What do you mean"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"I mean do your friends ever feel fed up with you? Wanting nothing to with you, or even wishing you weren't around to aerate them"? Vlad asked circling her with an evil grin on his face.

Numbuh 3 began to feel uneasy she didn't like Vlad for asking these questions. But then again she'd never felt like this before sure sometimes her friends would be annoyed with her heck even wanting her to shut up but never despising her as an opperative.

She then began to tear up at possibly thinking that. Thinking that she didn't belong to the team because she wasn't serious like everyone else was or just being a minor annoyance.

Vlad wrapped his arm about her and tried to calm her down. "Don't cry baby". Vlad soothed.

"Why will I annoy you"?! Numbuh 3 said with tears streaming down her face.

"Kuki do you why I bit you"? Vlad asked.

"Is it because my blood tasted good"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Well no but yes your blood did taste delicious but the main reason I did it is because I sensed magic inside of you". Vlad said.

Numbuh 3 looked confused. "What"? She asked.

"When I first saw you I sensed you felt like the outcast of your group of friends. However I sensed something else something magical. You have an incredibly sweet heart and a wonderful sense of kindness toward others in need". Vlad said.

"Really"? Numbuh 3 wondered.

"Of course that's why I bit you. As a vampire you're worshipped as a god or goddess no matter how much you mess up". Vlad said.

"That sounds wonderful". Numbuh 3 said.

"Would you like to join us"? Vlad asked.

Numbuh 3 didn't know what to say. What can you say to someone who asks you to join a vampire clan?

"You don't need to answer right away but it was just a suggestion". Vlad said.

"Oh okay". Numbuh 3 said.

"Are you thirsty"? Vlad asked wanting to change the subject.

"I am craving some blood". Numbuh 3 said.

"I'll know why to get some". Vlad said.

Vlad led Kuki to a bar only instead of regular drinks like sodas or milk shakes it was blood. There were various tap faucets and on the walls there were various bottles in different colors with pictures of fruit or candy on the middle of the bottle symbolizing different flavors.

"What can I get ya"? A male vampire asked from behind the bar.

"We would like two things of blood please". Vlad said.

"What type would you like"? He asked.

"I'll take an A-positive and what do you want Kuki"? Vlad asked.

"I'll take an A-positive to". Numbuh 3 said.

"What flavoring do you want"? He asked.

"I'll take a cherry flavoring with a small slash of lemon. What flavoring do you want Kuki"? Vlad asked.

"What flavors do you have"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"We have about anything you can think of". He said.

"Okay I'll take um….cotton candy and vanilla please". Numbuh 3 said.

The blood bartender looked at her funny, vanilla and cotton candy that's a weird combination but who was he to judge?

"That's a strange choice but the customers the customers". He said.

Kuki watched as the blood bartender made the orders. He got out two large pink glasses and turned the faucet downward releasing the blood from the spout. If Numbuh 3 was still human this would've made her gag and faint. But now she didn't care she just wanted something to drink.

After pouring the blood into the glasses he got out four bottles with different colored liquid inside each of them, which was the different flavoring's that was put in the blood to make them more enjoyable.

The bar tender poured a bright red and a yellow liquid into one glass and an another he poured a light pink and light blue liquid into the second and lastly he poured a cream colored liquid on top. He stirred both the glasses to make the flavor collide with one another. Once done he put straws in the glasses and handed them to Vlad and Numbuh 3.

"Enjoy. Nice dress". He said complimenting Numbuh 3's dress.

Numbuh 3 took a sip through her straw and tasted her blood beverage. At first Numbuh 3 didn't know what to think of it so she decided to take another sip. This time she knew exactly what to think, Numbuh 3 actually liked it. She thought it tasted like a vanilla cotton candy milkshake with a strong flavor thrown in to shake things up.

"Do you like it"? Vlad asked.

"I do it's very yummy". Numbuh 3 said. After they finished there bloody beverages they wanted to dance. Vlad dragged Kuki to the middle of the dance floor. Vlad was busting some rad vampire moves but Numbuh 3 wasn't too sure. Vlad helped her out by taking her hand and guided her through his dancing. Pretty soon Numbuh 3 followed his lead and danced like there was no tomorrow.

She was having a lot of fun everyone cheered her on, Numbuh 3 felt like the happiest person in the world. Later she decided to sit down because she was tired from all that dancing.

"Are you having fun"? Vlad asked.

"Yes I'm having so much fun thanks for inviting me Vlad". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Your welcome it's the least I can do". Vlad smiled.

Numbuh 3 blushed at his generosity, was she starting to develop feelings for him? No she had a crush on Numbuh 4. Vlad was a very nice kid but Wally was the one Numbuh 3 had feelings for no one else.

"I should probably take you back before your friends suspect you're gone. That is if they care". Vlad said. Numbuh 3 didn't like it when Vlad said that, she gave him a 'please don't say that' look.

"Sorry that was insensitive of me wasn't it? It won't happen again". Vlad said taking Kuki's hand. Vlad and Numbuh 3 air traveled back to the treehouse. Once they got back to Numbuh 3's room Vlad turned to leave before doing so he looked to her and said.

"You should think about my offer Kuki. You truly are one of a kind and you shouldn't be wasted like this. It's your choice think about it". Vlad said disappearing into thin air.

Numbuh 3 didn't know what to do she has a choice either to stay in the Kids Next Door or be a part of an environment where everyone loves you and treats you like your royalty no matter how many times you screw up.

She wiped off her black lipstick and unzipped her boots and undid her choker. She changed out of her dress and into her pajamas and headed to bed. Numbuh 3 fell asleep thinking about the offer Vlad gave her what to do? She just didn't know.

End of chapter 7 Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I really hope everyone has a great Christmas and be nice for Santa or Krampus will get ya. Relax I'm just kidding XD Good night everybody and have a happy New Year to.


	8. I didn't do it

The next day it was late in the afternoon and everyone was relaxing all except one. The one operative that wasn't relaxing was Nigel Uno. Numbuh 1 couldn't help but think about yesterday when they were at the factory. He thought about the three kids strung up by their arms with puncture wombs on their necks.

'Who could've done something like that'? Numbuh 1 thought.

Numbuh 1 then thought about Numbuh 3, she couldn't have possibly done that right? But then again she is a vampire and she did drink Numbuh 4's finger blood but she only did that to help him not hurt him. Numbuh 1 just didn't know what to think, could Numbuh 3 have bitten those three kids?

'Numbuh 3 couldn't have done that. It had to be something else that did'. Numbuh 1 thought. Numbuh 1 just didn't know what to do he's not blaming Numbuh 3 or accusing her but he wonders if she really bit them and drained them of their blood.

Numbuh 1 got up from his bed and walked toward the living room to see if he can find anyone.

Meanwhile Numbuh's 3 and 4 were in the kitchen eating PB&J sandwiches and were drinking glasses milk. As they ate Numbuh 4 was still curious on wheatear or not Numbuh 3 bit that kid on the news.

"Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yes Wally"? Numbuh 3 answered.

"Did you bite that kid that was being talked about on the news? I didn't get an answer the last time and I really wanna know". Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 bit her lip nervously, she didn't wanna say yes in fear of what Wally's reaction might be. But she also didn't wanna lie. Lying was worse because she'd be keeping him from the truth and Kuki wouldn't be able to live with herself because it'd kill her knowing what she said was a lie. Numbuh 3 took in all her courage and decided to come clean with Numbuh 4.

"Numbuh 4 if I tell you the truth will you think any different of me"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Of course not Kook's there's nothing you can say that can make me change my perspective of you". Numbuh 4 smiled.

Numbuh 3 felt better she smiled knowing Numbuh 4 will always be there for her no matter what the coast is.

"Thank you Wally that really means a lot". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Anytime Numbuh 3". Numbuh 4 smiled.

Kuki gulped and took a breath she was ready to tell him the truth.

"I'm not going to lie to you Numbuh 4 because if I did that instead of telling you what really happened, I could never live with myself. So to answer your question…..yes I did bite that kid". Numbuh 3 said truthfully.

Numbuh 4 didn't know what to do or what to say, he's not scared or anything in fact he doesn't even know what to think. The only he can think to ask is.

"Um…what does blood taste like"? Numbuh 4 asked having nothing else to say.

"It tasted like cherry soda with a very strong after taste". Numbuh 3 said.

"Really? I thought blood had a gross metal copper taste". Numbuh 4 said.

"I guess when you're a vampire blood has another flavor". Numbuh 3 giggled. Numbuh 4 gently took Kuki's hand and looked her deep into her eyes and said.

"Numbuh 3 I just want you to know, that no matter what happens as long as you're a vampire I will always protect you and drive away any vampire hunters that dare cross our path. I don't care if you bite a bazillion necks and drink a thousand gallons of blood, I will always be there for you". Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 didn't know what to say, she felt happy this was unlike Numbuh 4. She had no idea Wally felt this way about her being a vampire.

"Thank you Numbuh 4 I really appreciate it". She smiled. Numbuh 3 leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Numbuh 4 was caught off guard he didn't know whether to be disgusted because he got kissed or be happy because it was Kuki who kissed him.

His cheeks turned pink and gave a small smile, Numbuh 3 could only giggle. This moment was interrupted by Numbuh 1 walking into the kitchen.

"Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes Numbuh 1"? She asked.

"Sorry was I interrupting something"? Numbuh 1 asked noticing how pink Wally's cheeks are.

"Oh….uh no nothing important". Numbuh 4 blushed.

"Okay then, can you guys gather the others? I really need to call an important meeting". Numbuh 1 said.

"For what"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"You'll see". Numbuh 1 said.

Once Kuki and Wally gathered everyone to the briefing room, Numbuh 1 he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My fellow Kids Next Door as of yesterday at that factory something was amiss". Numbuh 1 said.

"What do you mean Numbuh 1"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"What I mean is when we there yesterday and when we saw those kids hanging from the ceiling". Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 8 began to get scared, she didn't wanna relive that moment. Numbuh 7 took her hand and smiled down to her, giving her an 'everything's gonna be okay, don't be afraid' smile.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 8 I know how scared you got and I don't blame you". Numbuh 1 said.

"What do the three kids hanging from the ceiling have to do with anything"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"Did anyone notice what was on their necks"? Numbuh 1 asked.

Everyone tried to think but nothing came to mind, it was dark so no one really noticed anything.

"Sorry Numbuh 1 we don't know". Numbuh 2 said.

"Did someone bite them or something"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Precisely Numbuh 7 the bite marks however on their necks were puncture wombs. Almost like a vampire bit them and drained them of their blood". Numbuh 1 said.

"I bet it was Vlad and his cruddy vampire friends"! Numbuh 4 said.

"Maybe or maybe it was something else". Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 3 began to get uncomfortable she couldn't have bit those kids the only kid she bit was in the ally. But then again maybe she did bite them and just doesn't remember. Maybe Vlad mind controlled her into doing it and when it was done he wiped away her memories of that event.

"Are you saying Numbuh 3 bit those kids?! Because she didn't the only kid she bit was on the news bulletin". Numbuh 4 said defending Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 4 quickly realized what he just said and covered his mouth.

"Numbuh 4". Numbuh 3 said embarrassed.

"Whoops sorry Numbuh 3". Numbuh 4 apologized scratching the back of his neck.

All eyes were on Kuki, she began to get nervous she didn't like the feeling of being ganged up on. Everyone's stare focused on Numbuh 3 they weren't stares of anger or fear but more a 'what's going on' or a confused kind of stare.

"Is this true Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes…..it's true. But I didn't want to at first but then something happened". Numbuh 3 said.

"What happened"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"I was with Vlad and he balled his fists. When he did that, it was like my brain froze and restarted itself or something". Numbuh 3 explained.

"So Vlad hypnotized you into biting that kid"? Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 3 nodded her head.

"Did he happen to hypnotize you into biting all three of those kids and draining them of their blood"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"I don't know…..I know I didn't do it but I….I….I would never hurt anybody". Numbuh 3 said.

"Nobody's blaming you Numbuh 3 and you're not in trouble we just want to know the truth. We don't want you or anyone else to get hurt". Numbuh 1 said.

Before anyone could say anything the alarm went off to signal that it was time for a mission. Everyone bolted over to the mission prep room. Once there Numbuh 65.3 appeared on screen.

"Sector V are you there"? Numbuh 65.3 said.

"Yes we're here Numbuh 65.3 what's the mission"? Numbuh 1 said.

"Count Spankulot is at the library spanking kids who have overdue library books. Here are the mission specks I'm sending". Numbuh 65.3 said sending the mission specks. Once the mission specks were delivered, Numbuh 1 looked them over and got the information for the mission.

"Right then we'll be right there. Oh and did you guys think of a way to cure Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well the good news is yes we did but the bad news is it'll take a while". Numbuh 65.3 said.

"This is great! Once the cure is finished developing Numbuh 3 will go back to normal". Numbuh 2 said happily.

"How much longer does the cure need"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"Approximately about 6 hours". Numbuh 65.3 said.

"Can there be a way to speed up the process"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Not unless you want half the result, trust me you're gonna want all of it". Numbuh 65.3 said. Numbuh 65.3 signed out leaving the rest of the team with a static screen.

"Come on team let's move out"! Numbuh 1 said. Everyone headed to the cool bus and took off heading toward there destination. 20 minutes later they arrived at the library, everyone entered the place with extreme caution. They had there splanker's at hand ready to strike if Count Spankulot dares attack them.

It was hard to see because it was dark, their flashlights helped a little bit but not very much. Numbuh 3 however could see just fine. That's because of her night vision her eyes were like a flashlight. After a few minutes of nothing happening Numbuh 3 heard something. The rest of them couldn't you would have to listen closely to really hear it. Numbuh 3 then heard Count Spankulot's voice in her head.

" _*Laughs evilly* those little brats won't know what hit them. Those who dare and stop the hand of justice will feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot"!_ Count Spankulot said.

"Numbuh 3 are you okay"? Numbuh 8 asked.

Numbuh 3 snapped back to reality and turned to Yoon-Hee and said. "I heard Count Spankulot's voice in my head". Numbuh 3 said.

Everyone paid attention to Numbuh 3 once she said that. "You heard Count Spankulot's voice in your head"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah I did and I think he's nearby". Numbuh 3 said. Just before she could say anything else Count Spankulot jumped out of nowhere surprising the team.

"Those who return overdue library books shall be punish and face the wrath of Count Spankulot"! Count Spankulot said. He pounced on them but they managed to dodge his attack.

"Kids Next Door battle stations"! Numbuh 1 shouted.

Everyone fired and aimed there weapons at the spank happy creep, he kept dodging and missing there targets. They ran around and jumped up and down trying with all their might in hopes of hitting him with their weapons and making him weak, but no such luck. He was just too quick no one knew what else to do.

"This is hopeless"! Numbuh 7 said in frustration.

"What the crud are we gonna do?! We can barely see a thing and the Count's faster than _Sonic the hedgehog_ "! Numbuh 4 said in frustration.

Count Spankulot can be heard laughing from above. "Aww what's wrong Kids Next Door? To weak too catch a Spank Happy Vampire"? He mocked. Count Spankulot flew down and did the unthinkable, he slapped the floor.

And with that one slap came a massive earthquake, the floor began to crumble and shake. A large jolt sends Sector V flying in different directions.

Numbuh 3's P.O.V

The sudden burst of energy sent us in opposite directions of the library, my head hit a large book case and my body slammed against the cool hard ground. I couldn't even react in fact I couldn't even breathe. I had the wind knocked out of me, my vision was blurry and my head and body ached.

I tried to sit up as best I could, but I felt a sharp pain on hips. I groaned and I clutched them to make the pain go away. I took some deep breaths and rubbed my hips until they felt better. I stood up feeling strong again; I grabbed my weapon and started to walk. I walked for a few minutes until I heard Numbuh 4's voice.

"Hey! Let me go you freak"! Numbuh 4 shouted.

I turned my head around the corner and that's when I saw what was going on. My friends were tied up and Count Spankulot had Wally in his grasp. He sat Numbuh 4 on his knee and was ready to give him one heck of a spanking.

Before I could do anything my body began to feel very still like someone was controlling it. My mind felt the same way.

" _Attack him Kuki. Save your friends"._ I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't control myself I let out a war cry and jumped high in the air.

"And now prepare to feel the stingy wrath of…..what is the noise"? Count Spankulot wondered. Numbuh 3 jumped on Count Spankulot which caused him to let go of Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 was like a wild hungry animal she beat the living crud out of him, the team was in shock and to be honest kind of scared. Sure Kuki has lost her temper from time to time but never like this. The Count's clothes were all ripped and shredded up and he had several bruises and scratches on his face.

"Numbuh 3 stop"! Numbuh 4 said trying to pull her off of Count Spankulot. Numbuh 3 turned her head and scratched his cheek Numbuh 4 fell to the ground with three bloody scratches on the right side of his face.

"Now to make much sure you never hurt anyone ever again"! Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 opened her mouth to reveal her fangs and leaned in to bite Count Spankulot but stopped midway and pulled her head back.

Numbuh 3 was in control again at first she had no idea what just happened. Once she saw the sight of Count Spankulot and drew two and two together, she was horrified to learn the truth.

Numbuh 3 let him go, Count Spankulot ran away screaming like a little girl. Kuki turned to her team and saw Numbuh 4 and his bloody scratched cheek.

"Did I do that"? Numbuh 3 asked timidly. They nodded their heads. Numbuh 3 had never had felt like this before, she felt like a monster. She would never hurt anyone like this on purpose, someone was controlling her.

"I…..I….I would never unless…*Gasp* no"! Numbuh 3 realized. Vlad must've taken control of Numbuh 3 and used her as his very own violent destructive puppet.

"Numbuh 3 are you okay"? Numbuh 5 asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No get away from me! I'm a monster"! Numbuh 3 cried. Numbuh 3 ran away crying, she wanted to get away from everything and just wanted to be alone.

"Numbuh 3 wait"! Numbuh 5 shouted. Everyone ran outside to see if Numbuh 3 was there. Once out there Numbuh 3 was nowhere to found.

"Where is she"? Numbuh 5 wondered.

"We have to find her, who knows where she could be"! Numbuh 4 said in a panic tone.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be alright…I hope". Numbuh 1 said with worry. Everyone a boarded the Cool Bus and went on to search for Numbuh 3. Hopefully she didn't go too far and hopefully she isn't in any danger or with Vlad for that matter.

End of chapter 8 sorry for the late update but here it is. Happy New Year I hope you all spend it well. We're almost done with the story. Who bit those three kids at the soda factory? Was it really Numbuh 3 or was it someone else?


	9. It's a trap

Sector V searched for Numbuh 3 for what seemed like an eternity, they looked high and low but no such luck. Numbuh 4 sat in the back with a band aid on his right cheek. Numbuh 3 would never hurt anyone on purpose she isn't like that. But when she scratched his cheek it really did feel as if Numbuh 3 really did mean to hurt him.

"We've been looking for hours Numbuh 1 she's not here". Numbuh 2 said.

"Maybe she's back at the treehouse". Numbuh 7 said.

"I suppose but if she isn't we'll send Moon Base to look for her". Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 looked over to Numbuh 4 who was sitting quietly, she was concerned about him. Getting scratched must've affected him personally.

"Numbuh 4 are you okay? Cause you've been really quiet and that ain't like you". Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 4 looked at her and said. "It's just when Kuki scratched me like that, it felt like she really meant it". Numbuh 4 said.

"She would never mean to hurt you on purpose Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3's a sweet and kind little girl sure there's been some times where she's aggressive and a bit rough but she would never hurt anyone for her own pleasure". Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 3 may have a temper but she's not a bloodthirsty predator". Numbuh 2 said.

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's safe and sound". Numbuh 5 said comforting him.

"Thanks guys". Numbuh 4 smiled.

"Alright team let's look back at the treehouse and see if she's there". Numbuh 1 said.

"I heard your looking for Kuki". A familiar voice said.

Everyone wondered who said that, they turned their heads to see Vlad standing on the bus outside. Numbuh 2 parked the cool bus and everyone got out with their weapons.

"Woah hold your fire, I come in peace". Vlad said.

"What do you want"? Numbuh 1 asked hostilely.

"I heard that you guys are looking for Kuki am I correct"? Vlad asked.

"Yeah what's it to you vampire boy"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"I happen to know where she is". Vlad said.

"What"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"You heard me, I know where she is". Vlad repeated.

"Where"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Put down your weapons and I'll show you". Vlad said.

"Why should we trust you"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah how do we know you're not just gonna drink our blood like a mosquito"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"Look I know how much your friend means to you and I can see that you all really care about her especially a certain someone". Vlad grinned mentioning Numbuh 4.

"Hey! It's not like that, we're just friends"! Numbuh 4 blushed.

"Yeah right". Numbuh 8 said.

"Guys focus". Numbuh 5 said.

"So what do ya say do we have a deal"? Vlad asked lending his hand out to Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1 hesitated for a moment, they really wanted to find Numbuh 3 but Vlad's the one who turned her into a vampire in the first place but he also knows where she is and that's important. Numbuh 1 had no choice he shook Vlad's hand letting him know that he trust him….sort of.

"Alright then it's a deal". Vlad said.

"Don't get to comfortable just because I'm trusting you to find Numbuh 3 doesn't you have my full trust, I'm keeping my eye on you". Numbuh 1 said.

"Okay then". Vlad said.

Vlad was led onto the cool bus and gave the team directions on where Numbuh 3 was. They still weren't sure about this, for all they know Vlad could be leading them into something dangerous. While giving directions Vlad caught a sight of Numbuh 7's neck, he licked his lips with delight. Numbuh 7 sensed his vampire eyes staring at her neck and got the memo.

"Don't even think about it bro". Numbuh 7 said.

"What? I'm not even doing anything". Vlad said.

"I sensed you staring at my neck I watched enough vampire movies to know what you're thinking". Numbuh 7 said.

"What exactly am I thinking"? Vlad asked.

"That you wanna bite me". She said.

"I'm not thinking that….okay I am, but I'm a vampire what do you expect"? Vlad asked.

"If you bite Numbuh 7 or anyone else here I'll cut off your fangs". Numbuh 1 threatened.

"Whatever they'll grow back, so ha"! Vlad gloated.

"Is this the location"? Numbuh 5 asked pointing to a large building.

"Why yes. Yes it is". Vlad said.

Once the cool bus landed everyone stepped out and took a good look at the place. It was the same place Vlad took Kuki, it was the vampire nightclub.

"What is this place"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"Let's just say it's a secret place where the children of the night go to have fun and get down". Vlad said.

"So it's a vampire nightclub"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yes a vampire nightclub why to a ruin it". Vlad said. Everyone stepped inside the place was empty and all the lights were on, everyone was amazed at how big it was you could fit a whole colony in here.

"Alright now where's Numbuh 3 vampire boy"?! Numbuh 4 asked.

"She's somewhere in this nightclub, you just have to look". Vlad shirked. He disappeared into thin air leaving Sector V alone in the empty nightclub. Everyone was astonished at what he just did.

"Weirdo". Numbuh 5 said.

"You can say that again". Numbuh 2 said.

"He's like the _Cheshire Cat_ from _Alice in Wonderland_ ". Numbuh 8 said.

"What's the plan boss"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well Vlad just told us she's here somewhere". Numbuh 1 said.

"So what should we do"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"We split up into groups Numbuh's 2 and 5 go one way, Numbuh's 4 and 8 go another and see if she's there". Numbuh 1 said.

"Right come on guys let's roll". Numbuh 5 said. Once everyone was gone Numbuh's 1 and 7 were left to team up.

"Guess that leaves me and you dude". Numbuh 7 said.

"Yeah I guess that does". Numbuh 1 said.

"Where should we look"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Hmmmm….we can stay down here and look". Numbuh 1 said.

"Cool". Numbuh 7 said.

Meanwhile with Numbuh's 2 and 5 they were upstairs to see if Numbuh 3 was there. As they were looking someone was watching them and that someone had a hankering for Numbuh 5's neck.

"Numbuh 3 are you up here?! It's Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5! If you're here please come out, don't be afraid"! Numbuh 2 called.

"Numbuh 5 will look over here and you look over there Numbuh 2". Numbuh 5 suggested.

"Okay". Numbuh 2 said.

As Numbuh 5 searched she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned her head and wondered if someone was behind her, Numbuh 5 shrugged her shoulders and went back to searching.

"Hello beautiful". A voice said from behind. Numbuh 5 turned around and saw a boy. This boy however looked very familiar.

"Um….hi". Numbuh 5 said nervously.

Numbuh 5 was never shy or nervous about meeting people but in this situation her team was exploring an unknown creepy location, who knows what lurks here. Numbuh 5 was actually kind of scared this is a vampire night club after all.

"You seem nervous am I scaring you"? He grinned.

"Yeah kind of…..wait you look really familiar". Numbuh 5 said.

"Familiar how"? He asked.

"Wait a minute! You're that kid on the news who was bit"! Numbuh 5 said.

"Yep that was me alright. At first being a vampire was a struggle but now I love it". He smirked.

Numbuh 5 got out her splanker and was prepared to use it if he came close to her.

"Don't come near me and we won't have a problem". Numbuh 5 said.

"Oh come on I would never hurt such a beautiful creature like you but however I'll been watching you and your chubby friend. I've been deciding which neck looks tasty and guess what beautiful? Your neck's the winner". He said.

The kid jump in the air and tried pounce on Abby, she dodged him and hit him with her splanker. He flew backwards and slammed against the wall. Numbuh 5 tried to run and was tackled by the kid, she struggled and kicked.

"Get off me you creep"! Numbuh 5 hollered. He placed his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Sssshhh….don't worry it's just one little bite and it all be okay". He purred. The kid opened his mouth relieving his sharp fangs which made Abby's blood turn cold. He leaned in and was about to bite Numbuh 5 until she let out a muffled scream.

Just as his fang was about to touch her skin he was pulled off her and tossed to the ground releasing Numbuh 5 from his grasp. Numbuh 2 was the one who pulled the vampire kid off her.

"Get away from her you bloodsucking feud"! Numbuh 2 shouted.

"Aww how sweet the fat boy is coming to save his girlfriend". He said mockingly.

"Hey! Me and Numbuh 5 are just friends and I'm not fat I just have large bones"! Numbuh 2 said.

"Whatever". He said and then disappeared.

"Numbuh 5 are you okay"? Numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 5 said nothing and instead just hugged him this was so unlike her. Numbuh 5 clung onto Numbuh 2 like he was the last thing on earth. Hoagie responded by holding her and lightly stroked her hair.

"It's okay I'm here, your safe now". Numbuh 2 soothed. Numbuh 5 had tears run tears run down her face, she looked up at him like a lost puppy.

"Thank you". Numbuh 5 said with a broken voice. Numbuh 2's thumb wiped away her tears which made her feel a bit better. Once she calmed down she turned to him and said with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me Numbuh 2". Numbuh 5 smiled.

"Anytime". Numbuh 2 smiled.

"So should we still keep looking"? Numbuh 5 blushed.

"Yeah I guess we should". Numbuh 2 blushed. The both of them continued to look for Numbuh 3 but that little moment between them is something they would never forget.

Meanwhile with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 7 they were searching hard for Numbuh 3 but she was nowhere to be found.

"Numbuh 3 where are you"?! Numbuh 7 called out.

"Where could she be"? Numbuh 1 wondered.

"She's got to be here, she couldn't have vanished into thin air….I hope she's okay". Numbuh 7 said.

"So do I". Numbuh 1 said.

"She must feel horrible". Numbuh 7 said.

"I don't blame her, she wasn't herself someone must've been controlling her brain because Numbuh 3 would never act like that on purpose". Numbuh 1 said.

"Who would do something like this"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Who do you think"? Numbuh 1 asked knowing the obvious answer.

"Vlad"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Yep". Numbuh 1 said.

"That would make a lot of sense". Numbuh 7 said.

Hailey and Nigel decided to walk over to the lounge which was across from the bar. The lounge was in a small part of the club, it was a place where the vampire kids get to chill. The lounge looked really comfortable it had at least 6 sofas but they weren't your average sofa's, they were round and they were black leather and beside them were small square shaped tables that changed colors.

"You know if this wasn't a creepy vampire nightclub I'd totally chill here". Numbuh 7 said.

"It does seem pretty cool". Numbuh 1 said taking a seat. The chairs were really comfortable in fact a little too comfortable, Numbuh 1 could easily fall asleep in one of these things.

"Well Numbuh 3 is not in the lounge and she's not anywhere down here, where else could we look"? Numbuh 7 asked. Numbuh 1 thought for a minute before saying something.

"Numbuh 3 has to be here, Vlad says she's here somewhere we'll just have to keep looking". Numbuh 1 said.

"Well I guess". Numbuh 7 said taking a seat next to him.

Numbuh 7 looked over to him she saw so much seriousness in his face. But at the same time she saw something else. A boy who cares for his friends and family very much and if anyone ever messes with them, they'll have to answer to him. Numbuh 1 could feel her stare she turned away with a shade of pink on her cheeks. He noticed how pink her cheeks were and chuckled, she's so cute. Numbuh 7 stood up but accidently fell on Numbuh 1.

"Sorry". Numbuh 7 blushed.

"It's okay here let me help you up". Numbuh 1 said helping Numbuh 7 to her feet.

"Thanks". Numbuh 7 blushed.

"You're welcome". Numbuh 1 smiled.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds until they were interrupted by Numbuh's 2 and 5.

"*Clears throat* did we miss anything"? Numbuh 5 smirked.

"No nothing important". Numbuh 7 blushed.

"Yeah nothing important at all, did you find Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"No but we did run into some trouble". Numbuh 2 said.

"What kind of trouble"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Well do you remember on the news about some kid being bit by a vampire"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah what about it"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Let's just say he's around and he almost bit Numbuh 5". Numbuh 5 said.

"He almost bit you"?! Numbuh 7 asked.

"Yeah and Numbuh 5 does not want to relive it". Numbuh 5 said.

"We better find Numbuh's 4 and 8, I don't want anyone else almost becoming a vampire's dinner". Numbuh 1 said.

"Were over here Numbuh 1"! Numbuh 8 called. Everyone turned to see Yoon-Hee and Wally over at the bar.

"Do you guys find her"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nope sorry Numbuh 1". Numbuh 4 said.

"We searched everywhere I don't think she's here". Numbuh 8 said.

"Why do I have a feeling that Vlad led us into a trap"? Numbuh 4 said.

"Yeah Numbuh 5's thinking the same thing. I mean think about it Numbuh 1, Kuki is nowhere to be found and this place is crawling with vampires hungry for blood". Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 5 had a point even though Vlad said Numbuh 3 was here there seem to be no sign of her. Was finding Numbuh 3 really this hard or was this really a trap?

"Tell you what if we don't find Numbuh 3 in the next 10 minutes we can go back to the treehouse and call Moon Base". Numbuh 1 said.

"Seems fair enough". Numbuh 5 said.

"Good now let's-". Numbuh 1 stopped in midsentence after looking over to Numbuh 4. He was drinking a mysterious red liquid in a beer shaped glass.

"Numbuh 4 what are you drinking"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"I don't know I just happen to spot this glass full of juice *takes a sip* mmm taste like strawberries". Numbuh 4 said enjoying his so called drink.

"Umm Numbuh 4 I don't think that's juice". Numbuh 8 said.

"What do you mean"? Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 5 found another beer glass half full and decided to take a sip. Numbuh 5 felt sick and spit the red liquid out. This wasn't juice it's blood!

"Numbuh 4 that's blood spit that out right now"! Numbuh 5 said.

"What are you talking about? If this is blood then come it tastes like strawberries"? Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 grabbed a bottle of strawberry flavoring liquid.

"This is probably what they use to give the blood a little flavor". Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 4 stared at the strawberry flavor bottle and then back at his drink. He looked closely at the red liquid and finally got the idea. Numbuh 4 dropped the glass and his face turned green with sickness.

"AHHHHHHH I DRANK BLOOD"! Numbuh 4 panicked. Numbuh 4 ran to the bathrooms and threw up.

"Well that was….disgusting". Numbuh 1 said.

"How else was Numbuh 5 supposed to break it to the kid"? Numbuh 5 grinned.

"Yeah it wouldn't be a bloody good time". Numbuh 2 joked. Everyone just rolled their eyes. 5 minutes later Numbuh 4 came out of the bathroom wiping his mouth making sure the taste of strawberry flavored blood was gone.

"I can't believe I just did that"! Numbuh 4 said trying hard to believe that he just drank blood.

"I guess you have a thirst for blood". Numbuh 2 joked. Numbuh 5 smack him with her hat, now was not the time for Hoagie's corny jokes.

All of a sudden out of nowhere came a crying noise. This crying sounded like a girl's, it sounded just like Numbuh 3's!

"Do you hear that"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yeah Numbuh 5 hears it". Numbuh 5 said.

"Me too". Numbuh 7 said.

"I hear it to". Numbuh 2 said.

"I know that cry anywhere…..it's Kuki"! Numbuh 4 realized.

"Where's it coming from"? Numbuh 8 said.

"Let's follow the sound and see where it leads us". Numbuh 1 said. The team followed Numbuh 3's cry and it lead to a door she must be behind here. They opened the door to find Numbuh 3 on ground with her back turned crying.

"Numbuh 3"! They all said happily.

"Thank goodness we found you, we were getting worried". Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 4 bent down next to her putting his arm around her.

"Look Kuki I know you must feel awful because of the Spankulot thing and scratching me on the cheek but you're not a monster and you're not evil. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I also know that we can cure you and you can go back to being a normal kid. We all love you and we want you to be happy, please don't cry anymore. Can you turn around and look at us"? Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 3 turned her head and to everyone's shock this wasn't Kuki! It was an imposter! It was Aurora one of Vlad's friends dressed up as Numbuh 3!

"You're not Numbuh 3"! Numbuh 4 said.

"Took you long enough shorty"? Aurora smirked.

"Why you"! Numbuh 4 said but was held back by Numbuh 5.

"Where's Numbuh 3"?! Numbuh 1 asked with rage in his voice.

"I'd wouldn't worry about her". Nosferatu said standing in the corner.

"I'd worry more about your selves"! Vlad said floating in the air. Vlad swiped his hand which made the door close locking it in the process.

"I knew it was a cruddy trap wait until I *screams*"! Numbuh 4 was cut off because he was thrown up against the wall.

"Numbuh 4"! They said. Vlad wave his hand slamming the team against the ceiling and then slamming them on the floor. Sector V was out cold, except Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 tried to stand up but all he could do was lift his head trying to get the rest of himself up with his hands supporting him.

"You won't get away with this". Numbuh 1 said weakly.

"Oh but I have already have Nigel". Vlad said sinisterly. Vlad waved his hand sending Numbuh 1 up the ceiling and then back down.

"Say good night Kids Next Door". Vlad said evilly.

End of chapter 9 looks like Sector V is in some deep trouble. Will they be able to escape or will there be a new addition to the family of the undead?


	10. The vampire inside me

Numbuh 3 sat on top of a tall building, she hugged her legs and had her face buried into her arms crying. Kuki felt terrible she really didn't wanna face her team after the way she acted.

"What's wrong with me"? Numbuh 3 cried.

Numbuh 3 felt like a monster, a cold blooded monster that attacked incident people and drained them of their blood. How will her team ever look at her the same way again?

"I would never hurt anyone especially Numbuh 4". Numbuh 3 cried.

She just couldn't stop crying it seems like nothing can cheer her up, nothing could make her happy. Numbuh 3 felt hopeless and alone she didn't know what to do. She feared that she would've hurt her own team if she wasn't careful. If she accidently scratched Numbuh 4's cheek who knows what else she could've done.

"What am I gonna do? I can't stay up forever, then again maybe I can". Numbuh 3 said wiping her tears. She wanted to hide and be far away from everything and everyone she already caused enough panic for one day. All of a sudden Numbuh 3 heard Numbuh 4's voice in her head.

 _Numbuh 3 I just want you to know, that no matter what happens as long as you're a vampire I will always protect you and drive away any vampire hunters that dare cross our path._

 _I don't care if you bite a bazillion necks and drink a thousand gallons of blood, I will always be there for you._

That was before Numbuh 3 accidently attacked him, he probably thinks she's a monster and will want nothing to do with her.

"Numbuh 4 probably changed his mind and now he hates me". Numbuh 3 said crying even harder.

Numbuh 3 cried and cried until she felt tired and exhausted, she took some deep breaths and began to calm down. Once she was calm and wiped away all her tears she decided looked at the city down below. It was really pretty at night with all the cars passing by making noises along the way with the bright city lights and to make it all beautiful there were the stars shining above.

Numbuh 3 glanced up at the stars, she strangely was feeling a little bit better she didn't know why though. Then she began to think back at what Wally said earlier about him always being there for her no matter what. That scratch attack was an accident Numbuh 3 would never really mean to hurt him.

"I wasn't in control of my body and my actions, it was an accident, yeah an accident". Numbuh 3 said perking up a bit.

Like Numbuh 4 said there's nothing that can change his perspective of her, Numbuh 4 has always been there for her thick and thin he would never hate her sure he'd be extremely with annoyed with her at times but never hate. Her team would never give up on her and would never think of her as a monster. She would never give up on her team it was time to set things right by returning home.

"My friends would never quit me and I don't wanna quit on them, I'm going home to see them". Numbuh 3 said feeling much better and confident. Feeling sorry for yourself was really becoming a pain in the neck, Numbuh 3 disappeared and air traveled back to the treehouse. Once she returned she felt kind of nervous but she really wanted to see them, she took a deep breath and reassured herself that everything was alright now and it was all an accident.

"Hello?! Anyone home?! It's me Kuki! Is anyone here"?! Numbuh 3 called but there was no answer.

"That's strange where can they be"? Numbuh 3 wondered. All of a sudden a vision popped into Numbuh 3's head. And in that vision Vlad was there! Everyone was in some kind of room Numbuh 3 didn't recognize, in that room there were clear glass coffins that stood right side up.

" _Perfect everything's going according to plan". Vlad grinned_

" _What about Kuki"? Aurora asked._

" _Yeah she's one of us and she's has our powers, she's tougher then she looks". Nosferatu said._

" _Don't worry I'll take care of her". Vlad said._

" _How"? They asked._

" _I'll do some persuading and I'll just convince her to join us". Vlad said._

" _That's it"? They asked._

" _Yep that's all it takes". Vlad grinned. Vlad looked over to the knocked out Sector V and smirked licking his lips._

" _I can just taste it now all that sweet, sweet, blood. Too bad we don't any plan for the corpses then again you can never have too many standees". Vlad smirked._

 _Vlad was basically saying once all of Sector V's blood is drained they'd be nothing more than just lifeless skin and bone corpses used standees for the night club._

Numbuh 3 was horrified beyond belief, she had to save them but she had no idea where they were in her vision they were in someplace she doesn't recognize.

"*Gasp* Oh no! I gonna save them! But the question is where are they"? Numbuh 3 wondered. Numbuh 3 thought and thought on where they can be she knew they weren't be here and they wouldn't be at Moon Base or at Lime Ricky's. When all hope seemed lost she finally figured it out.

"Of course the vampire night club, they must be there". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 will need backup this won't be easy and who knows what else is there that's deadly. She ran to the computer and called Moon Base. Once answered Numbuh 362 appeared on screen.

"Hello Numbuh 3". Numbuh 362 greeted.

"Hi Numbuh 362". Numbuh 3 said.

"What's the emergency"? Numbuh 362 asked.

"My team is trapped in a vampire night club, they must've thought I was there and now they need my help". Numbuh 3 said.

"Don't worry we'll be there as soon as possible. By the way how did you know that's they were"? She asked.

"I….uh…..had a feeling". Numbuh 3 lied.

"Right then we'll track down this so called vampire night club and we'll be there". Numbuh 362 said signing out. Numbuh 3 didn't waste any time, she grabbed any weapon that looked suitable in a situation like this. She had to make sure it was strong enough against Vlad and his minions in this case she grabbed her splanker. Just as she was about to leave something stopped her.

It was the dress Vlad gave her, should she wear it? What good would that do? Nothing really but she was about to face the undead she might as well wear the appropriate attire. Numbuh 3 slipped the dress on along with the boots and the choker necklace. She also spotted the black lipstick sitting on her dresser. She picked it up and thought.

" _Should I really wear this"?_ Numbuh 3 thought. It wouldn't really do a thing but at least it'll complete the look. Sure why not? Numbuh 3 smeared the lipstick all over her mouth and made sure it was even. Now she was ready she picked up her weapon and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 closed her eyes and disappeared into thin air. She air traveled to the night club, once there she opened her greenish yellow eyes. She stood in the dark outside the building.

She really wanted to see her friends but she couldn't walk in there casually like nothing mattered there could be a trap set for her, she wanted to be smart. Instead she jumped onto the building and landed on the roof. Numbuh 3 was puzzled at how high she was the view looked very beautiful from up here and she couldn't help but smile.

The scenery truly was beautiful but she had a task to do and she had to stay committed. Numbuh 3 carefully walked around the roof. She spotted a large window that was on the ground. She walked over to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Rats! How am I supposed to get in? Oh silly me I'll just air travel in". Numbuh 3 said. She closed her eyes and air traveled into the building. Numbuh 3 opened her eyes and was inside she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She then realized she was upstairs she also realized that she was on the 3rd floor.

"Wow this nightclub is really big how am I supposed to find my friends? It took could take hours". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 searched for her friends but they weren't here. The 3rd floor was nothing special all it had was an overhead window on top and some tables and chairs.

"Well there not up here maybe there on the 2nd floor but how do I get there"? Numbuh 3 wondered. Numbuh 3 then spotted an elevator that was on the far right. She walked toward it and stepped inside she pressed the button that said "2". As she waited for her stop Numbuh 3 thought about her friends, she prayed and hoped they were okay.

"Please be okay, please be okay. I really hope I'm not too late". Numbuh 3 said worried. Once the elevator led off on the 2nd floor she stepped out and once again continued to look. The 2nd floor was just like the 3rd one only with more tables and chairs (it's where Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 looked).

"Guys are you up here"? Numbuh 3 whispered. Numbuh 3 looked all around the 2nd floor until there wasn't any part she hasn't look when all hope seemed lost she heard a familiar Australian voice.

"Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 turned around and saw Numbuh 4. She couldn't believe it she felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"Numbuh 4"! Numbuh 3 said running over to hug him. Numbuh 3 picked him up and held him tight she was so happy she could scream.

"You're okay"! Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Numbuh 3 you're crushing me". Numbuh 4 said weakly.

"Oh sorry". Numbuh 3 giggled.

"I heard you were looking for us, that's funny we were looking for you". Numbuh 4 chuckled.

"I had a vision and it was terrible. Vlad's going to do something to you guys and we have to stop him before it's too late". Numbuh 3 said.

"Come on I know where everyone is"! Numbuh 4 said taking her wrist.

They ran toward the stairs that led to the 1st floor. While running Numbuh 3 noticed a few things with Numbuh 4. The first thing she noticed was when she ran to give him a hug he wasn't disgusted or said anything to let her know that he was disgusted. The second was when she hugged him his skin felt cold as hers and the last thing was Numbuh 4 had no shadow. Numbuh 3 kept these thoughts to herself, she really wanted to find her friends but she had no idea if this was the real Numbuh 4.

The both of them met Sector V on the dance floor, Numbuh 3 was happy that they were safe and sound with not a scratch on them. Everything seemed to be perfect….or was it?

"*Gasp* Guys! I finally found you I'm so happy your all safe"! Numbuh 3 said overjoyed.

"Well of course we're safe". Numbuh 8 smiled.

"Yeah you really didn't think Vlad would get us that easily did ya"? Numbuh 2 asked with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry about what you saw in your head Numbuh 3 I'm pretty it was just a bad thought or something". Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah I guess your right-wait a minute how did you know about my vision"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Oh it was probably just a lucky guess". Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 looked to the side and realized they had no shadows! Kuki drew two and two together and made a horrible realization, these kids who she thought were her friends were just illusions created by one of Vlad's friends.

"Wait a minute you're not my friends! You must be some kind of illusions or something"! Numbuh 3 said. The fake Numbuh 1 gave her a satisfying smirk and said.

"I thought you'd never see it, guess you're a lot smarter then I realized". The fake Numbuh 1 said. The fake Sector V vanished into purple air Numbuh 3 looked up and saw Vlad floating in the air smirking at her with Aurora and Nosferatu by his side.

"Vlad"! Numbuh 3 said.

"Hello Kuki how nice to see you". He grinned.

"Where are my friends"!? Numbuh 3 said.

"Are you sure you wanna see them"? Vlad asked.

"Yes"! Numbuh 3 said.

"Alright if you say so, Aurora Nosferatu would you do the honors"? Vlad asked.

"With pleasure". Aurora smirked.

Aurora and Nosferatu rolled out these clear glass coffins with Sector V inside with tubes attached to their necks. They were conscious and they were bagging on the glass wanting to be released. Numbuh 3 covered her mouth in shock.

"Let us the crud out"! Numbuh 4 said banging on the glass.

"You won't get away with this"! Numbuh 1 hollered.

"Oh but I've already did Nigel". Vlad smirked.

"Vlad please let them go"! Numbuh 3 said with worry in her voice. Numbuh 1 turned to Numbuh 3 he couldn't even believe it was her. In fact he couldn't even recognize her the dress and the black lipstick really made her into a whole new person.

"Numbuh 3 is that you"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes Numbuh 1 it's me, I'm sorry I acted like a monster earlier but I decided that feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to solve anything so I decided to come find you guys and now I'm here to save you". Numbuh 3 said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that". Vlad threated.

"What"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"If you dare take one step toward them and we'll flip this switch". Nosferatu threated.

"Which will drain your precious teammate's blood which will travel over there". Aurora threated.

Numbuh 3 looked to where Aurora was pointing, she was pointing at a large tank which was on top of the drink station where the blood bar was. Numbuh 3 felt horrified and disgusted, she couldn't let them win.

"Why are you doing this"?! Numbuh 3 asked.

"Were vampire's sweetie and we need to feed". Aurora smirked.

"There's more to being a vampire then drinking blood Aurora". Vlad said.

"Well I just thought I'd point that out". Aurora said annoyed.

"Being a vampire can be more then you know Kuki.

It can open your mind to a whole new world of mystery and magic.

The reason why I bit you is because I saw something inside you that's pure and wonderful.

You're a magical girl Numbuh 3 and I hate seeing you waste your energy on these mortals. If you were one of us you could be more, what do you say"? Vlad asked lending his hand out.

Numbuh 3 bit her lip she didn't know what to do, she looked at Vlad and then over to her friends. She appreciated Vlad's offer but her friends are the ones that matter the most. They're always there for her when she needs them and she's not gonna let them down.

"I appreciate the order Vlad but no deal I have all I need right over there". Numbuh 3 said pointing to her team.

"That's too bad. Nosferatu, Aurora pull the switch"! Vlad shouted.

"NO"! Numbuh 3 yelled.

Aurora and Nosferatu pulled the switch which triggered the tubes on their necks. Blood traveled into a large tube and went into the tank. Numbuh 3 watched in horror as her friends struggled and screamed as they felt there blood being forcefully sucked out from their necks.

"Stop leave them alone"! Numbuh 3 shouted.

"Not until you agree to my generous offer and I'll free your pathetic friends". Vlad said.

"Never"! Numbuh 3 shouted.

"I really didn't want it to come to this". Vlad said. Vlad raised his left hand in the air, at first Numbuh 3 had no clue what he was doing until she felt a huge sharp that shot all over her body. The pain was so intense Numbuh 3 felt like the inside of her was breaking and splitting apart. She bent down with red hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Please stop, it hurts"! Numbuh 3 choked.

"I can make the pain go away Kuki all you have to is accept". Vlad smirked.

"N-No". Numbuh 3 said in pain.

"Alright, enjoy seeing your friends being sucked dry". Vlad smirked.

" _I gotta turn off that switch the only problem is I'm too much in pain to get up. I'll just have to crawl"._ Numbuh 3 thought.

Numbuh 3 crawled to the switch to turn off the machine, Vlad witnessed this he couldn't have that. As Numbuh 3 crawled he only made the pain much worse. Aurora and Nosferatu stood there watching her in satisfaction as she crawled in pain. Despite this Numbuh 3 still kept crawling no matter what. Once she finally made it up to the switch she pulled it down to 'reserve' which reserved the process.

The blood flowed out of the tank and back into the tubes and back into Sector V's necks. When they regained their strength they witnessed Numbuh 3 being tortured by Vlad.

"Vlad's hurting Numbuh 3 we gotta stop him"! Numbuh 5 said.

"But how do we get out of here"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"I know a way. There's a flip latch at the bottom try and see if you can get it". Numbuh 2 said. Everyone tried to reach down but it was hard because there arms and legs were strapped down.

"I did it but how do we free our arms and legs"? Numbuh 8 asked.

"Try thrashing around". Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 8 wiggled and thrashed around aggressively until she fell to the ground which smashed the coffin. Numbuh 8 was released from her glassy prison.

"Yes I'm free"! Numbuh 8 cheered.

Meanwhile with Numbuh 3 she was in so much pain she couldn't even get up, she was laying on the ground clutching her stomach. Nosferatu and Aurora stood above her smirking.

"You know we could get Vlad to stop this". Nosferatu smirked.

"It only takes you saying yes to his offer. Come on say it you know wanna". Aurora smirked.

Just as Numbuh 3 was about to say something it was interrupted. Numbuh 4 knocked Vlad to the ground which made him stop torturing Numbuh 3. Aurora and Nosferatu noticed Wally's attack on Vlad and disappeared into thin air and then appeared next to Vlad.

"You creeps forgot one thing. Numbuh 3's always loyal and she would never betray us for people like you, so when a shelia says no she means no"! Numbuh 4 growled. The rest of Sector V were at Numbuh 3's side worried for her safety and really wanted her to be okay.

"Are you okay"? Numbuh 7 asked with worry in her voice.

"I.I.I.*falls to the ground*". Numbuh 3 said collapsing. Numbuh 3 was dangerously week and she looked terrible no one knew what to do.

"What are we gonna do Kuki's really hurt"! Numbuh 8 panicked. Numbuh 4 thought for a few seconds until he finally came up with a plan.

"I got an idea"! Numbuh 4 said. Everyone turned to Numbuh 4 and wondered what his plan was.

"Numbuh 3 suck my blood"! Numbuh 4 said. Sector V looked at him like he was crazy.

"What"? Numbuh 3 said weakly.

"You heard me suck my blood"! Numbuh 4 said.

"Why"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"It's the only way you can feel better, vampires need blood to feel strong right? I'm giving you mine so you can feel strong and stop those bloodsucking creeps". Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 4 have you lost your mind?! Do you realize what this means if Numbuh 3 bites you"?! Numbuh 5 asked.

"I know and I don't care, Moon Base is working on a cure once Numbuh 3 gets cured I will be to, I'm not gonna be a vampire". Numbuh 4 said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Numbuh 4"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"I'm sure Nigel it's what's best for Kuki". Numbuh 4 said bravely.

Numbuh 4 rolled up his right sleeve exposing his right arm Numbuh 3 gently took it and looked for a good spot to bite.

"Numbuh 4 I won't sugarcoat this, this gonna hurt like a lot". Numbuh 3 said telling him the truth about a vampires kiss.

"I don't care I'm a tough fighter, I'll get through it like a pro". Numbuh 4 said with a big 'I know what I'm doing' grin.

Numbuh 3 gave him a weak smile as she placed two fingers on his arm and felt a good pulse point. She placed her black painted lips on his arm and opened her mouth to take a bite. Numbuh 3 bit right into his arm, Numbuh 4 closed his eyes trying not to think about the pain. It hurt for a few seconds but after a while it wasn't so bad. After two minutes of drinking Numbuh 4's blood Numbuh 3 was all better she was careful not to drink all his blood but she drank just enough to feel healthy again.

"How do you feel Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"I feel great! Thank you Numbuh 4 thank you so much". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"You're welcome". Numbuh 4 said weakly. Numbuh 3 bent down and gave him a gentle hug. Numbuh 4 gave a small weak smile and returned the favor with his cheeks a tinted shade of red.

"Aww how sweet, I hate sweet". Aurora hissed.

"We're gonna rip you apart and use your carcasses as props". Nosferatu smirked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it"! Numbuh 5 said.

"Numbuh 2 can you get Numbuh 4 away from here"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Sure thing". Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 2 picked up Numbuh 4 and carried him to the lodge he carefully placed him on the couch.

"You should be safe here Numbuh 4". Numbuh 2 said.

"Thanks mate". Numbuh 4 said weakly. Once Numbuh 4 was taken care of Numbuh 2 rejoined the group to kick some vampire butt.

"Alright you creeps bring it on"! Numbuh 2 said. Vlad snapped his fingers and four more vampires appeared. The vampires that appeared were the vampire boy that tried to bite Numbuh 5 and who was on the news. And the other three were the kids from the soda factory.

The first boy had dusty blonde hair and his clothes were a red t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts and black Chuck Taylors, his eyes were gold instead of green and his skin was pale and grey just like Numbuh 3's was. The second boy had an olive skin tone with dark brown hair, his clothes were a grey long sleeved shirt, jeans and brown shoes his skin tone remained the same but his eyes were ice grey instead of brown. The last one was a girl with brown hair with lilac eyes instead of blue and once again her skin was like Numbuh 3's. Her outfit was a pink t-shirt with a daisy on it, dark pink shorts, pink socks and white canvas sneakers.

"Look familiar"? Vlad smirked.

"Wait aren't they the kids we saw in the soda factory"? Numbuh 8 asked.

"I think your right Numbuh 8". Numbuh 7 said.

"Your statements are correct, they are and they've been very loyal to us". Vlad said.

"Hey beautiful". The kid who attacked Numbuh 5 winked. Numbuh 5 shivered in disgust.

"You don't stand a chance against us. Attack"! Vlad shouted.

"Kids Next Door battle stations"! Numbuh 1 shouted. Everyone left and right attacked and jumped on each other, it was like Humans VS Vampires. Numbuh 5 was fighting the boy who tried to bite her every time she'd try and hit him he'd disappear and reappear. Numbuh 5 was getting really tired she didn't know what else to do and it frustrated her.

"Awwww what's the matter gorgeous am I too fast for you"? The vampire boy smirked.

"Shut up"! Numbuh 5 hissed. The vampire kid tackled Numbuh 5 the both of them were struggling trying to get on top of each other but it ended with him on top of Numbuh 5 with her arms held down. Numbuh 5 struggled and kicked but it was no use she was once again trapped and was a victim to his prey.

"Struggle all you want it'll just make it worse on yourself. It'll also warm the blood". He smirked.

"Numbuh 5's warning you if you don't let her go she'll". Numbuh 5 was cut off by the vampire boy taking his hand placing it on her head and turning it to the side relieving her neck.

"You won't do a thing you'll lay down while I drink your precious blood until I'm satisfied". He smirked.

"Not as long as Numbuh 5's around "! Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 5 kicked him in the groin which has to hurt if you're a boy. The kid fell over in pain, Numbuh 5 got up and walked over to the kid and said.

"Never underestimate Numbuh 5". Numbuh 5 said. Meanwhile with Sector V, the vampire army was really cracking down on them they were getting really tired and felt like they were gonna be defeated.

"This is hopeless"! Numbuh 8 said in frustration.

"I know what are we gonna do"!? Numbuh 2 asked in frustration. Numbuh 3 heard this and thought about it. How do you stop an army of bloodsucking monsters?

" _Think Numbuh 3 think, what do vampires hate more than garlic"?_ Numbuh 3 thought. Numbuh 3 thought until a light bulb appeared on her head. Light that's it! If there's anything vampires hate more than garlic its bright light!

"Guys I have an idea"! Numbuh 3 said. The team's full attention was now focused on Numbuh 3.

"What is it"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"I know how to stop the vampire kids". Numbuh 3 said.

"How"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"Shine a huge light down on them". Numbuh 3 said.

"How are we gonna do that"? Numbuh 8 asked. Numbuh 3 looked over to the Cool Bus outside and that gave her an idea.

"Everybody follow me outside". Numbuh 3 said. When the whole team was outside Numbuh 3 explained her strategy to her friends.

"What's the plan Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"Hmmm….do we have anything that's huge and can produce really bright light"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Ummm….well I think I have something like that it's not big though". Numbuh 2 said.

"That's okay it just has to light up". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 2 went into the Cool Bus and began to search for what she was talking about, it took him a couple of minutes but he finally found it.

"Yes success"! Numbuh 2 cheered.

"What is that thing"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"This Numbuh 7 is a solar gun". Numbuh 2 said.

"What does it do"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"It fires a solar light so bright and ultra that it'll make anyone shield their eyes". Numbuh 2 said. The solar ray gun looked like a regular toy water gun, it was bright green and it had a small purple dome on the top.

"Perfect we can use this to attack them and then we will walk out of there like nothing ever happened". Numbuh 3 said.

"Hmmm…what an excellent idea Numbuh 3, the bright ultra violet light will burn them and then everything will go back to normal". Numbuh 1 said with satisfaction.

"Sounds like a plan to me". Numbuh 7 said.

"Well then Kids Next Door! Let's go and shine some light on our bloodthirsty friends". Numbuh 1 smirked. Meanwhile inside the vampire kids thought Sector V have given up and gone home since they didn't look like they were here.

"Well it looks we chased them away". The brunette vampire girl smirked.

"Yeah what a bunch of chicken's". The olive skinned vampire boy laughed.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon". Numbuh 1 said. They turned their attention to Numbuh 1 with a big grin on his face it said 'we know what we're going to do to you' look.

"What happened? You couldn't handle the power of the children of the night"? Vlad smirked.

"Not exactly". Numbuh 1 grinned. The rest of Sector V appeared beside Numbuh 1 he took out the solar ray gun and aimed it straight at Vlad and the vampire kids.

"Oooh what are you going to do with that? Squirt water at me"? Vlad laughed.

"No but we are gonna do this"! Numbuh 1 said activating the solar gun.

Numbuh 1 pulled the trigger which unleashed a strong powerful light that nearly blinded all of them. The vampire kids screamed at the ultra violet light however they didn't burn up it just made them weak. They collapsed on the ground rolling around saying things like 'it burns'! or 'my eyes'! It seems that the heroes have defeated the villains but not for long.

"Yay we did it! We did it! We did it"! Numbuh 3 cheered. Her cheering stopped when she heard Vlad slowly clapping his hands sarcastically.

"Bravo Kids Next Door bravo". Vlad said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright Vlad you had your fun but it looks like the Kids Next Door kick your butt". Numbuh 1 grinned.

"Oh really"? Vlad grinned.

"Yes really". Numbuh 1 repeated.

"I wouldn't be saying for long". Vlad smirked.

"And way is that"? Numbuh 1 asked. Vlad waved his arm to reveal Numbuh 4 behind him tied up and gagged hanging from the ceiling. Numbuh 4 struggled to get free but it wasn't working.

"If you dare touch Numbuh 4 we'll"! Numbuh 1 was cut off by Vlad slamming him and his team against the wall.

Everyone was in some massive pain. Numbuh 3 however was not willing to give up so easily she slowly and carefully got back up. Numbuh 3 spotted Numbuh 4 hanging in the air she jumped over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry Wally I'll save you". Numbuh 3 said. Just as Numbuh 3 was about to was to cut him loose she was thrown off Numbuh 4 and was slammed against the wall. Vlad appeared in front of her with a giant smirk on his face.

"Misery, misery, misery and all because your risking your life to save these pathetic useless mortals". Vlad sneered.

"Why"? Numbuh 3 cried weakly.

"Because all through life humans have ruined everything they think there so cool and awesome because there warm blooded. *Picks Numbuh 3 up by the neck* you were the only human who I adored and cherished, you have all this wonderful love and energy to give tell me why do you risk life for them"? Vlad asked.

"Because there my friends they love me and they believe in me and I love them. I know I'm not as smart or brave as them but that's what makes it so special, opposites attract and if we were all the same it'd be pretty boring. We work together to protect kids from evil and now I'm protecting them from you"! Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 3 hit him with her splanker which caused him to be on the ground in pain clutching his face. Numbuh 3 got up and stood above him and said.

"I hope one day you'll find love and happiness and learn to love yourself". Numbuh 3 said.

"What are you talking about? I do love myself"! Vlad said in pain.

"Do you really? Is that why you hunt down poor innocent people for blood and robbed them blind of their life"? Numbuh 3 asked. Vlad said nothing all he could do was clutch his injured bloody nose.

Later Moon Base arrived, they were there to arrest Vlad, Nosferatu and Aurora and take them to Kids Next Door Artic Prison.

"Let's go vampire scum you won't be biting anyone where you're going". Numbuh 60 said.

"We'll be back and we'll be even more vicious then ever"! Nosferatu said.

"Ah shut up"! Aurora glared.

Sector V was no longer on the ground in pain they regained their strength and were all better. Numbuh 4 was cut down and his arm where Numbuh 3 bit him was bandaged up. He also felt a lot better and didn't feel weak anymore.

"Numbuh 3 what you did was the bravest thing I've ever seen". Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah you totally socked it to Vlad". Numbuh 4 grinned.

"But you also killed him with kindness and that speech was pure genius". Numbuh 1 said.

"I was only telling him the truth". Numbuh 3 said.

"You really showed true courage and I couldn't be more proud. Oh and thanks for saving us from becoming creepy boney props". Numbuh 1 smiled.

"It was nothing". Numbuh 3 blushed.

"Numbuh 3 I believe this is for you". Numbuh 5 said handing her a small bottle with purple liquid inside it.

"Is this the cure"? Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 5 nodded her head. "Numbuh 65.3 said it's guaranteed to turn you back into a human". Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 3 took off the cork and sniffed it, it smelled like vanilla.

"Mmm it smells yummy. Well here's goes nothing". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 3 drank the whole thing, at first nothing happened 5 seconds later she grabbed her stomach and winced on the floor. She groaned as her body began to change and transform. Sector V was concerned and wondered if Numbuh 3 was alright. Numbuh 3 stopped groaning and stopped moving she stayed that way for a few second's until she lifted her head. No one could believe it Numbuh 3 had turned back into herself!

"What's everybody looking at? Oh no am I still a vampire"?! Numbuh 3 asked in fear.

"Not even close bro look at yourself". Numbuh 7 said.

Numbuh 3 looked down at her body she still had on the dress Vlad gave her but there was also something else. Numbuh 3 looked at her hands and gasped. Her black finger nails were gone and her skin was no longer pale and gray. She pressed her hands against her face to see if her skin was cold and to her surprise it wasn't. Numbuh 3 couldn't believe it she wasn't a vampire anymore, but just to be sure.

"Do I still have vampire fangs"? Numbuh 3 asked opening her mouth. The team looked at her mouth and there was no canine like teeth anywhere to be seen.

"Nope no vampire fangs your teeth are back to their original structure". Numbuh 1 said.

"What about my eyes are they still that bright yellow green color"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Nope there back to normal". Numbuh 1 said. It took Kuki a few seconds to really take it in and then finally she accepted the fact that she was no longer a vampire.

"*Squeals* I'm back to being a human! Yaaaaayyyy"! Numbuh 3 cheered. While Numbuh 3 cheered the three kids from the soda factory and the boy Numbuh 3 bit were human again too looks like when Kuki drank the cure it changed the bitten victims back to humans.

"Ow what happened"? The brunette girl asked rubbing her head.

"Heck if I know". The olive skinned boy said.

"Ow my head". The dusty blonde haired boy said.

"Wow what a rush". The smooth talking boy said. He looked over to Numbuh 5 and gave her a flirty smirk and said.

"Hey beautiful call me". He grinned. Numbuh 5 just ignored him and gave him a 'not in this life time' look.

Once everything was taken care of everybody was in the Cool Bus heading back to the treehouse. In the back of the bus was Numbuh 4 sitting beside Numbuh 3. He couldn't help but stare at her she looked really beautiful with that blue gothic dress and black lipstick.

"Thanks for saving for us". Numbuh 4 said.

"You're welcome Numbuh 4 I couldn't let Vlad and his goons turn you guys into creepy looking mannequins". Numbuh 3 said.

"I just want you to know Numbuh 3 even without cool vampire powers I still think your pretty awesome and I don't ever want ya to forget that". Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 3 blushed. The tinted shade of red on her cheeks just wouldn't go away. She leaned in and kissed and Numbuh 4's cheek. Numbuh 4 at first was a little startled but his startled look soon turned into happiness. He had a huge smile on his face, a smile that no one has ever see before. Numbuh 4 looked over to her and smiled. Numbuh 3 giggled and said.

"You got a little bit of black lipstick on your cheek". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 4 put his fingers to his right cheek and felt a black matte textured liquid. He quickly rubbed it off in disgust. Numbuh 3 just giggled at him, he's so cute when he acts tough.

End of chapter 10. Wow this had to be the longest thing I've ever written but it was worth it.


	11. Back to my not so normal life

**Holy crap I am so sorry for the very late update, it's because of my science project for my science class at Gwinnett Tech and I was so determined to get that done and now I am done with classes for the summer so I have more time to write. I appreciate you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy.**

It was Monday at Gallagher Elementary and all the children are enjoying recess, Numbuh 3 was swinging happily as she enjoyed the warm sun on her skin. She's still trying to the get use to the fact that she's human again. Vampires and sunlight don't mix when Numbuh 3 was still a vampire avoiding the sun was hard.

She wouldn't burn up or burst into flames it would just hurt her skin whenever she stepped into the light. It felt nice to be human again being a vampire was hard. Having to drink blood to keep your strength up, avoiding UV light at all coasts, and having your fangs pinch your gums. It wasn't easy being a child of the night.

Still it had its perks Numbuh 3 liked being able to see in the dark and staying up late drinking blood, it was gross but it also tasted really good. She also liked having to hear from miles away and seeing things from a distance and having the reflexes of a superhero.

Numbuh 3 jumped off the swing letting another kid have a turn. She walked toward the playground where her friends were. Numbuh 3 in a way kind of missed being a vampire. She thought if she were to stay a vampire she'd provide more use to her team but that would also mean having a massive blood lust, she shivered at the thought of drinking her friend's blood to quench her thirst.

"Numbuh 3 are you okay"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"I'm fine Numbuh 4 I was just thinking". Numbuh 3 said.

"About what"? Numbuh 8 asked.

Numbuh 3 bit her lip and hesitated, her friends were curious as to what she was thinking about.

"Guys, can I ask you something"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Sure what is it"? Numbuh 5 asked.

"If there was no cure to me being a vampire would you still accept me"? Numbuh 3 asked.

No one knew what to say, this was a really strange question Numbuh 3 was asking. Of course they would accept her if she was a vampire. She's still that sweet bubbly girl they all knew and loved. Even if she had sickly pale skin and drank blood they still would love and accept her.

"Of course we would why the crud would ya ask something like that"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"It's just that when I was a vampire I felt stronger than I ever was and now that I'm a human again I don't feel strong anymore". Numbuh 3 said sadly.

"You don't need to have supernatural powers to feel strong". Numbuh 1 smiled trying to cheer her up.

"What"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"You don't need to a vampire to be strong Numbuh 3, you're already powerful the way you are". Numbuh 1 smiled.

"I am"? She asked.

"Of course you're a lot braver then you realize you just have to look deep inside yourself". Numbuh 1 smiled.

Numbuh 3 began to feel better, Numbuh 1 was right she didn't need superpowers to feel strong all she just needed was a heart that was willing to fight back and take name.

"Never feel like your useless Numbuh 3 because it's not true". Numbuh 1 said.

"That's right you've had courage and bravely all a long you just never realized it". Numbuh 5 smiled.

Numbuh 3 felt overjoyed she felt like crying, in a good way that is she's built up with some much emotion she could just explode.

"Thanks you guys". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Hey that's what friends are for". Numbuh 2 smiled.

Everyone embraced in a group hug, they didn't care that some kids were watching and giving them funny looks they were just happy. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they departed.

"Wait". Numbuh 3 said.

"What is it"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"What if this happens again? What if Vlad breaks out of Kids Next Door artic prison and bites me again"? Numbuh 3 asked fearfully.

"We won't let that happen". Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah if Vlad ever lays a finger on ya I'll beat him to a pulp". Numbuh 4 said.

"Trust me Vlad and his vampire friends won't be getting out of there for a long, long time". Numbuh 1 smiled.

"*RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG*"! The bell rang for class.

"Come on ya'll we don't wanna be late for class". Numbuh 5 said.

As everyone followed behind Numbuh 3 smiled at her team mates, they truly were the best friends anyone could ask for and she wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world not even for a thousand Rainbow Monkeys. Meanwhile in Kids Next Door artic prison Vlad and his friends are planning something, something horrible.

"You sure this will work"? Nosferatu asked.

"Of course it will bat breath Vlad knows what he's doing right"? Aurora asked.

"Yes and yes nothing's going to stop us". Vlad smirked. Vlad held a small bottle with red liquid inside, it looks like blood but it's not.

"Once we escape we'll make them wish they never meet us". Vlad smirked.

"And they'll find out our bark is worse than our bite". Aurora smirked.

"We'll be unstoppable". Nosferatu smirked.

"And with this baby we'll take back our titles and get revenge big time. Beware Kids Next Door pretty soon your all going to wish you've never meet Vlad Bishop". Vlad smirked holding up the little bottle filled with red liquid. What they had for the Kids Next Door it could really mess things up and turn things around for the worse.

The End

Is it just me? Or do I smell a sequel? What do you think? I really hoped you enjoyed it and feel free to tell me what you think and feel free to give me some constructive criticism if you want. Have a good day.


End file.
